Campamento Mortal Kombat
by sub-zero318
Summary: el Campamento Mortal Kombat es una escuela donde los alumnos aprenden lo que normalmente se aprende en una escuela pero también incluyen materias sobrenaturales. los alumnos del campamento vivirán muchas en este campamento, algunas de ellas van a ser muy locas en mi opinion
1. capitulo 1: la llegada al campamento

Advertencia: mortal kombat no es mío es propiedad de Ed boon

Hola a todos soy sub-zero318, después de leer tantos fics en esta página decidí hacer los míos.

Este fic se llama campamento mortal kombat, es como la versión de mortal kombat pero en un campamento que también es una escuela donde aprenden lo que normalmente se aprende en una escuela pero con algunas clases sobrenaturales.

El campamento está compuesto por muchas cosas: cafetería, cabañas separadas por género, gimnasio, sala de audiovisuales, enfermería, salones de clase adaptados para la clase correspondiente, varias canchas de deportes como fútbol, baloncesto, etc, salón de informática con muchos aparatos tecnológicos, biblioteca con muchas computadoras para "investigar", sin mencionar que había WiFi gratis en todo el campamento, un gran lago al lado del campamento y muchas otras cosas que serán reveladas con el tiempo.

Precaución: no nos hacemos responsables si su hijo muere por entrar al bosque viviente, por ser atacado por criaturas o demonios, ahogado, durante un examen o cualquier otra razón.

Lista de estudiantes/campistas.

HOMBRES:

Sub-zero

Scorpion

Noob saibot

Smoke (cybor)

Liu kang

Kung lao

Johnny cage

Jackson briggs

Reptile

Kano

Kabal

Kenshi

Rain

Ermac

Cyrax

Sektor

Baraka

Stryker

Nightwolf

Chameleon

Reiko

Taven

Mavado

Kobra

Daegon

Jarek

Dairou

Hsu hao

Hotaru

Havik

MUJERES:

Kitana

Milena

Sonya blade

Jade

Kira

Nitara

Saarena

Frost

Ashrah

Khameleon

Li mei

Tanya

Kia

Jataaka

Skarlet

PERSONAL:

Shao kahn (director)

Quan chi (enfermer )

Shang tsung (profesor de hechicería)

Sindel (profesora de natación y de música)

Onaga (profesor de entrenamiento con armas)

Bo rai cho (cocinero y profesor de cocina)

Goro (profesor de E. F. de los chicos)

Sheeva (profesora de E. F. para las chicas)

Kintaro (profesor de combate)

Shinnok (profesor de movimientos especiales)

Shujinko (profesor de matemáticas)

Raiden (profesor de informatica)

Fujin (profesor de biología)

DIVICION DE CABAÑAS:  
5 personas por cabaña

Cabaña 1:

Hsu hao

Mavado

Reiko

Kano

Kabal

Cabaña 2:

Sub-zero

Scorpion

Smoke

Noob

Kenshi

Cabaña 3:

Kung lao

Liu kang

Johnny cage

Jackson briggs

Stryker

Cabaña 4:

Hotaru

Taven

Kobra

Reptile

Baraka

Cabaña 5:

Nightwolf

Havik

Chameleon

Jarek

Cyrax

Cabaña 6:

Sektor

Ermac

Rain

Dairou

Daegon

Cabaña 7:

Kitana

Jade

Milena

Sonya blade

Saarena

Cabaña 8:

Skarlet

Kira

Nitara

Kia

Ashrah

Cabaña 9

Frost

Tanya

Jaataka

Li mei

Khameleon

CAPITULO 1: LA LLEGADA AL CAMPAMENTO

La mayoría de los alumnos habían sido escritos por sus padres o tutores legales a diferencia de sub-zero, noob, smoke y scorpion, ellos tuvieron una inscripción un poco diferente...

FLASHBACK DE SUB-ZERO Y NOOB

Sub-zero: como que me inscribiste en un campamento!?

Noob: si, tienes algún problema con eso?

Sub-zero: si, que no quiero ir!

Noob: aaa pues que lastima, porque ya te inscribí :p

Sub-zero: esto no se quedara asi, me las vas a pagar!

Noob: si, sigue pensando eso

Sub-zero: está bien ire a ese estúpido campamento, pero tú también iras!

Noob: y que te hace pensar que yo iré a ese campamento? Eh? -_-

Sub-zero: si no vas le arrancare la cabeza a tu conejo pepito! . (El peluche con el que duerme noob)

Dijo sub-zero sacando de su bolsillo al conejo pepito y poniendo una daga de hielo en su cuello

Noob: O.O nooooo, mi conejo pepito no!

Sub-zero: dile adiós al conejo pepito! :(

Noob: está bien está bien, tu ganas, iré a ese tonto campamento, pero por favor no le hagas nada a mi conejo pepito :(

Sub-zero le entrego al conejo pepito a noob

Noob: ayy mi conejo pepito, mi feo, tonto, idiota y sucio hermano te asusto?

Noob le dio un beso al conejo pepito y fue a empacar sus cosas

FIN DEL FLASHBAK

FLASHBACK DE SMOKE

Smoke: pero porque tengo que ir a ese campamento :(

Noob: porque por culpa del tarado de mi hermano tengo que ir

Smoke: y yo que tengo que ver?

Noob: mira, si digo que vas al campamento, vas al campamento, capisci!?

Smoke: :okay: T-T

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

EN EL PRESENTE:

Scorpion: pero les juro que no me inscribí en ese campamento de nerds

Jefe del shirai ryu: no me interesa, ya pagamos el campamento, vas a ir así no quiera!

Scorpion: pero...!

Jefe del shirai ryu: pero nada!

Dijo el jefe del shirai ryu mandando a scorpion al autobús escolar de una patada

Ya todos los estudiantes estaban en el autobús, cuando sub-zero vio subir a scorpion al autobús empezó a reírse en voz baja, cuando scorpion se dirigía a su puesto vio a sub-zero riéndose.

Scorpion: de que te ríes lin kuey -_-

Sub-zero entre risas: de nada xD

Scorpion: un momento... TU FUISTE EL QUE ME INSCRIBÍO EN ESTE CAMPAMENTO!

Sub-zero: jajajajajajaja

Scorpion: maldita sea, te voy a matar!

Scorpion se tiro encima de sub-zero y empezaron a pelear dentro de una nube de polvo todo el camino.

Jax: oye cage, algún día esos dos se llevaran bien?

Johnny cage: ah, perdón estaba mirándome al espejo, que decías?

Jax: porque eres tan ignorante e indiferente? -.-

Johnny cage: no sé y no me importa

Y siguió viéndose al espejo

Chameleon: estoy aburrido

Reptile: yo también

Chameleon: ya se, juguemos a verdad o desafío

Reptile: vale, tu primero

Chameleon: verdad o desafío?

Reptile: desafío

Cameleon: te desafió a escupir acido en el vestido de jade

Reptile: está bien :s

Reptile se acerco al asiento de jade por detrás y...

Jade: aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh, lagarto idiota, el vestido es nuevo!

Reptile: O.O

Jade: esto no se quedara así, esta me pagaras patético intento de lagartija Ò_Ó

Jade le pego una cachetada a reptile haciendo caer al piso, se tiro encima de él y empezó a estrangularlo.

Conductor: abajo Zoquetes, ya llegamos

Kitana había separado a jade y reptile, pero scorpion y sub-zero seguían peleando, hasta que por fin decidieron separarlos

Noob: no puedes pasar un día sin pelear con scorpion

Sub-zero: que, tu también quieres pelea?

Noob: ya estas put !

Noob y Sub-zero se pusieron a pelear en una nube de polvo

Derrepente, saarena, kia y jaataka bajaron del autobús y noob y sub-zero se quedaron viendo a saarena

Noob y Sub-zero pusieron ojos de corazón

Sub-zero empujo a noob y se fue corriendo donde saarena

Sub-zero: oye sarena quieres unos chocolates o/o

Dijo sub-zero sacando una caja de chocolates en forma de corazón de la nada

Saarena: oh, gracias subby :3

Digo saarena cojiendo la caja de chocolates te acariando el mentón de sub-zero con su dedo

Sub-zero: de nada ^/^

Noob recupera el sentido y ve a saarena acariciando el mentón de sub-zero , se prende en llamas y empieza a correr a toda velocidad hacia ellos

Noob: aléjate de ella, es mía!

Dijo noob derribando a sub-zero y empezando a golpearse

Saarena: o_o

Sub-zero: ella me ama a mí!

Noob: no, a mí!

Jaataka: oye saarena no vas a separarlos?

Kia: si, se van a matar

Saarena: ese no es asunto mío, además no los culpo, soy irresistible y conseguí unos chocolates gratis, vamos a comerlos en el lago :D

Jaataka y kia: vale

Continuara…

Bueno amigos aquí termina el primer capítulo empezare a trabajar en el segundo capítulo y tratare de publicarlo lo más pronto posible, por favor dejen comentarios, expresen su opinión de que les pareció mi fic, corríjanme si me equivoque en algo y alguna sugerencia para mejorar mi fic.

Posdata: seguro algunos se preguntaran quienes son kia y jaataka, son las compañeras de saarena en mortal kombat sub-zero mythologies

Saludos sub-zero318


	2. capitulo 2 Bienvenidos al campamento mor

Hola amigos, soy sub-zero318 y aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de campamento mortal kombat, este capítulo se llama Bienvenidos al campamento mortal kombat, disfrútenlo

Noob y sub-zero estaban agotados después de su larga pelea por sareena y ambos cayeron desmayados en el piso.

Mientras tanto en la cabaña del lago estaban sareena, jaataka y kia recostadas en la pared con envolturas de chocolates por todo lado y con sus estómagos llenos de ellos.

Jaataka: no puedo comer otro chocolate más

Sareena: yo tampoco, creo que voy a explotar

Kia miro la caja de chocolates y vio que sólo quedaba uno.

Kia: bueno... Uno mas no me. Hará daño

Kia tomo el último chocolate y se lo comió

Kia: *rugido de estómago* creo que me equivoqué

Kia se tapó la boca, salió corriendo de la cabaña y vomito en el lago

Sareena: iiuuuuhhh

Jaataka: ya nos profano el lago D:

Sub-zero318: bueno dejemos a las 3 cerditas y veamos que paso con sub-zero y noob

Las 3 cerditas: oye! Ò_Ó

Scorpion, rain y liu kang estaban caminando por campamento cuando...

Liu kang: oigan, esos no son noob y sub-zero?

Rain: si, porque estarán durmiendo en el suelo

Scorpion: tengo una idea

Scorpion uso su poder de teletransportación para ir a la cocina, tomar dos vasos y volver

Scorpion: rápido rain, llena estos vasos con agua

Rain uso su poder de lanzar agua pero lo hizo muy fuerte y y le cayó todo el agua a scorpion

Scorpion: a mí no estúpida manguera con patas!

Rain: lo siento

Rain volvió a usar su poder de lanzar agua pero esta vez sí lleno los vasos de agua

Scorpion: Liu kang ahora usa tus bolas de fuego para calentar el agua

Liu kang uso sus bolas de fuego y calentó el agua.

Scorpion puso la mano de sub-zero y la de noob en los vasos con agua tibia y observaron cómo sus pantalones se iban humedeciendo

Los 3: jajajaja x'D

Scorpion saco su celular y empezó a tomarle fotos a sub-zero

Scorpion: las subiré a Internet, buajajajajajaja

Rain: vámonos antes de que despierten

Scorpion, rain y liu kang se fueron corriendo mientras se reían como locos

Mientras tanto al otro del campamento estaban kitana, Milena y Jade hablando de maquillaje, peinados, kenshi, uñas, dieta, kenshi, comida y otras pendejadas, cuando de repente le cae a milena un avión de papel en las tetas.

Milena: que es esto?

Era una carta de un admirador secreto escrita con una letra horrible y una muy mala ortografía, decía esto

Carta: keryda milano, t3 ezperro en 5 munitos detrraz de los banos, forme tu atmiradorr cekreto

Jade: es una carta de un admirador secreto? :o

Kitana y Jade: que romántico! :3

Milena: seguro es de kenshi! :D

Kitana: lamento decirte esto hermanita pero estas borracha, violada y muy drogada, kenshi nunca se fijaría en ti

Jade: es verdad

Milena: cállense! ¬¬

Kitana: esa carta debe ser de reptile, scorpion o alguno de los otros idiotas

Los idiotas: oye! Ò_Ó

Milena: saben porque estoy segura que es de Kenshi?

Kitana y Jade: porque?

Milena: por esta letra y esta ortografía, recuerdan que él es ciego, por eso debe haberlo escrito así :3

Kitana y jade: sii claroo (sarcasmo)

Milena: bueno chicas me voy por galán, chao

Milena se fue caminando hacia los baños y cuando llego no había nadie, de repente alguien aparece por detrás de Milena y dice:  
Anónimo: hola mili  
Con una voz gruesa y masculina, milena voltea a ver con toda la alegría del mundo y cuando se fijó bien era... Baraka!

Milena: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh noooo, ayyy ósea, me dijeron que iba a ser un macho de ojos azules, no un fenómeno amarillo que no vale ni 5 dólares, iiuuuuhh, no, haber, no, quiero repasar el contrato ahorita!

Milena se fue caminando muuuy furiosa

Baraka: no entiendo que paso .-.

Milena (desde lejos): ayyy pero como eres tan idiota!

Sorpresivamente llega a kenshi

Kenshi: oye baraka, no has visto a Milena?, se supone que nos veríamos aquí hace un rato

Baraka: si, acaba de irse muy furiosa, dijo algo de un idiota fenómeno o algo asi y se fue de aqui

Kenshi: aww supongo que tendré que olvidarme de milena y seguir buscando el amor :C

Baraka: suerte amigo

Kenshi: gracias, oye y tú que haces aquí?

Baraka: acababa de salir del baño entonces me rugieron las tripas y vi a un sapo saltando hacia acá, lo perseguí para comermelo, me encontré a milena aquí parada, la salude, se puso histérica y se fue, eso fue lo que pasó

Kenshi: aaaa ok, nos vemos baraka

Baraka: adios kenshi

Bueno amigos aquí termina el segundo capítulo, espero les haya gustado, Opinen, corríjanme si cometí algún error y si quieren aporten ideas para lo que quieran que pase en los próximos capítulos.

Saludos sub-zero318


	3. capitulo 3 la brutality

Hola amigos, soy yo el gran sub-zero318 aquí está el tercer capítulo de campamento mortal kombat, este capítulo se llama la brutality. *-* disfrútenlo

Shao kahn activo todos los parlantes del campamento y dijo  
Shao kahn: atención a todos los alumnos, deben presentarse en el auditorio en este instante, vengan o sufrirán las consecuencias!

Ese último grito despertó a sub-zero y a noob

Sub-zero: aaaaaahhh, moje mis pantalones D:

Noob: mierda, yo también! O.O

Sub-zero y noob se fueron corriendo a cambiarse lo más rapido que pudieron y se fueron corriendo al auditorio

Como sub-zero se cambió primero que noob, llego primero que el al auditorio y logró conseguir un puesto al lado de sareena

Todas las chicas se estaban peleando por quien se sentaba al lado de kenshi

Las vencedoras fueron Nitara y Frost, a las demás les toco en otros puestos

Shao kahn empezó con su largo discurso de bienvenida para los estudiantes, mencionando las 600 reglas del campamento y bla bla bla….

Mientras shao kahn leía su largo discurso, todos los estudiantes y maestros sacaron sus celulares, iPods, iPads y cualquier otra cosa para entretenerse, con excepción de kenshi, ya que él era el don perfecto alumno que le encantaba a todas las chicas.

Sub-zero estaba mirando a sareena y pensando…

Sub-zero en su mente: es taaan linda:3, quiero invitarla a salir, pero me da mucha pena u.u

Conciencia de sub-zero: invítala idiota!

Sub-zero: no me digas idiota, idiota!

Conciencia de sub-zero: tú eres el idiota que no se atreve a invitarla!

Sub-zero: es fácil decirlo, eres un producto de mi imaginación!

Conciencia de sub-zero: solo invítala quieres!?

Sub-zero: está bien, está bien aggg, pareces mi suegra!

Conciencia de sub-zero: ¬¬

Sub-zero estaba rojo como un tomate, pero se armó de valor y le hablo a sareena

Sub-zero: ho…hola sareena

Sareena: oh, hola sub-zero, como te va?

Sub-zero: bien y a ti?

Sareena: bien…

Sub-zero: oye… me preguntaba… si tu…bueno no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres pero… lo que quiero decir es… quieres salir conmigo?

Sareena: me encantaría ^-^

Sub-zero: enserio!?, genial! :D

Sub-zero rebosaba de alegría, pensaba que nada podía arruinar este momento, pero no contaba con la presencia de scorpion, scorpion se dio cuenta de lo feliz que estaban sub-zero y sareena y decidió dañarles el momento

Scorpion: oye sareena, sabias que sub-zero moja la cama?

Dijo scorpion mostrándole a sareena las fotos que le tomo a sub-zero con su celular

Sareena: D: que ascoooo, iuuuuhhh, losiento sub-zero pero no puedo salir con alguien que moja la cama, no me hables… jamás.

Digo sareena alejándose

Sub-zero sintió que algo en su interior se rompió… su corazón…

Scorpion: y sabes algo, yo fui el que te hizo mojar tus pantalones :)

De repente sub-zero empezó a convulsionar… y una gran aura congelante se empezó a formar alrededor de sub-zero, scorpion se dio cuenta y retrosedio poniéndose en posición de batalla.

Cuando sub-zero volteo a ver a scorpion tenía los ojos completamente azules, se podía ver el odio que emanaban de ellos.

Sub-zero empezó a caminar lentamente hacia scorpion mientras sus brazos se iban cubriendo de gruesas capas de hielo.

Scorpion: note me te me acerques!

Dijo scorpion mientras hacía que saliera fue donde sub-zero pasaba, pero a sub-zero no le afectaba en lo más mínimo

Scorpion: quieres jugar rudo eh?, pues, VEN AQUI!

Scorpion lanzo su kunai de su mano, pero sub-zero detuvo el kunai con una de sus manos y tiro de la cadena haciendo que escorpión y sub-zero estuvieran frente a frente, scorpion quedo paralizado al ver la mirada fría y llena de odio de sub-zero, derrepente sub-zero empezó a darle una ráfaga de golpes congelantes a scorpion

Todos estaban: O.O, D:, :O

Scorpion sentía como se rompían todos sus huesos con cada golpe, la rapidez de los golpes de sub-zero era tanta que socrpion no podía hacer nada más que recibir los golpes, scorpion no aguanto más y cayó al suelo y con un último pisotón departe de sub-zero el cuerpo de scorpion exploto en mil pedazos

Y de la nada se escuchó…. _**BRUTALITY**_

Todos voltearon a mirar a shao kahn

Shao kahn: no me miren a mí, yo no fui! ¬¬

Sub-zero fue volviendo a la normalidad y se desmayó ya que había agotado todas sus energías matando a scorpion

Sareena: subzero!

Dijo sarena yendo a socorrer a sub-zero

Shao kahn: sareena lleva a sub-zero a la enfermería y ermac lleva a scorpion… o lo que queda de el a la enfermera quan chi

Quan chi (desde lejos): que no soy mujer!

Shao kahn: todos vuelvan a sus lugares y sigamos…

Sareena puso el brazo de sub-zero en su hombro y lo llevo a la enfermería, mientras que ermac uso su telequinesis para recoger lo que quedaba de scorpion y llevar lo a la enfermería

20 minutos después…

Sub-zero: aahh, donde estoy, donde está mi ropa y porque tengo puesta esta bata de hospital

Sareena: estas en la enfermería tonto, te desmayaste después de matar a scorpion recuerdas?

Sub-zero: la verdad no recuerdo mucho de eso, solo recuerdo que estaba muy enojado

Sareena: como sea tego que ir al auditorio, ah y sub-zero… talvez podamos salir algún dia.

Dijo sareena dándole un beso en la mejilla a sub-zero y marchándose al auditorio. Sub-zero se quedó embobado por unos instantes, se vistió y se fue al auditorio.

EN EL AUDITORIO

Shao kahn: …y por último la división de cabañas, todos los estudiantes acérquense y saquen un numero de esta caja, a los que les toque el mismo número que a los otros, serán sus compañeros de cuarto

Todos los estudiantes fueron y cojieron un numero

Hsu hao

Mavado

Reiko

Kano

Kabal

Sacaron el numero 1

Sub-zero

Smoke

Noob

Kenshi

Sacararon el 2

Kung lao

Liu kang

Johnny cage

Jackson briggs

Stryker

Sacaron el 3

Hotaru

Taven

Kobra

Reptile

Baraka

Sacaron el 4

Nightwolf

Havik

Chameleon

Jarek

Cyrax

Sacaron el 5

Sektor

Ermac

Rain

Dairou

Daegon

Sacaron el 6

Kitana

Jade

Milena

Sonya blade

Saarena

Sacaron el 7

Skarlet

Kira

Nitara

Kia

Ashrah

Sacaron el 8

Y

Frost

Tanya

Jaataka

Li mei

Khameleon

Sacaron el 9

Shao kahn: ahora lárguense a sus cabañas

Noob, sub-zero, smoke y kenshi se dirigían a su cabaña mientras felicitaban a sub-zero

Noob: debo admitirno hermanito, eso no estuvo nada mal

Smoke: soy tu fan *-*

Kenshi: lo hiciste muy bien aunque no puede ver exactamente que hacías

Sub-zero: gracias chicos, oigan no son 5 por cabaña?, pero solo somos 4, donde estará el quinto

Dijo sub-zero mientras abría la puerta de la cabaña, de repente un kunai se encajó en el pecho de sub-zero haciéndolo caer al piso

Sub-zero: ahhh, que cara… tu! D:

Continuara…

Bueno amigos aquí termina el tercer capítulo, díganme que opinan de el, sugerencias, correcciones etc

Saludos sub-zero318.


	4. capitulo 4 el inicio de clases

Hola, aquí les vengo a traer el capítulo 4 de CAMPAMENTO MORTAL KOMBAT, este capítulo se llama: el inicio de clases disfrútenlo

Sub-zero: scorpion!? , Pero como!?, si yo te mate!

Scorpion: si, pero la enfermera quan chi me revivió

FLASHBACK

Ermac: enfermera quan chi aquí esta scorpion… o lo que queda de el

Quan chi: déjalo en la meza de operaciones… y no soy mujer!

Ermac: clarooo

Quan chi: ¬¬, vas a tener que ser mi asistente mientras hago la operación

Ermac: ok….

Quan chi: empezemos…. Destornillador!

Ermac: aquí esta

Quan chi: cinta adhesiva!

Ermac: ten

Quan chi: sierra!

Ermac: ten

Quan chi: no, esa no, la eléctrica!

Ermac: O.O aquí esta…

Y asi estuvieron un buen rato hasta que al fin…

Quan chi: la operación fue un éxito…. Ya funciona la cafetera :D

Ermac: y que hay de scorpion?...

Quan chi: ah, es cierto!

Quan chi hizo un movimiento con sus manos y pronto el cuerpo de scorpion fue volviendo a la normalidad

Scorpion: aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh, porque estoy desnudo!

Quan chi: que creías, que el ritual de resurrección venía con ropa incluida? Pues no!, ahora vete!

Quan chi abrió un portal bajo scorpion y lo envió a su cabaña

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Scorpion: la próxima vez que quieras matarme hazlo limpiamente!

Sub-zero: a que te refieres con limpiamente!? Ò.Ó

Scorpion: antes de que me mataras seguro te inyectaste alguna droga u otra porquería lin kuei para hacerte más fuerte y poder matarme

Sub-zero: claro que no!

Scorpion: pues no te creo!

Kenshi: enrealidad sub-zero no se inyecto nada, lo que hizo fue una BRUTALITY

Noob, sub-zero, smoke y scorpion: una queeeeeeeeeeeeee…..?

Y rebuzno de burro sonó de la nada

Kenshi: agg de verdad son unos idiotas *facepalm*

Noob, sub-zero, smoke y scorpion: ¬_¬

Kenshi: una brutality es un movimiento especial, en el cual es que lo realiza canaliza toda su ira con el fin de expulsarla con una ráfaga de golpes muy poderosos y casi siempre termina con la muerte del oponente

Noob, sub-zero, smoke y scorpion: ._. Okeyyyy….

Scorpion: está bien, no me importa si fue una droga o no, ahora me vengare por lo que me hiciste! .

Sub-zero : quieres que te mate de nuevo? Bien! Ò.Ó

Sub-zero y scorpion estaban a punto de pelear pero smoke lanzó una granada de humo para separarlos

Smoke: ya estoy cansado de sus malditas peleas, terminen con esto y dense la mano o los rostizare como pavos en navidad!

Sub-zero y scorpion: ¬¬…

Sub-zero y scorpion se dieron la mano y cuando terminaron ambos se limpiaron la mano en su ropa

Smoke: listo, no se sienten mejor? ^_^

Scorpion y sub-zero : no ¬¬

Noob: cállense y vamos a escoger las camas

En la cabaña había 2 literas y 1 cama individual, kenshi escojio la cama individual, el aprovechado de noob escogió la cama de arriba dejando al pobre smoke con la de abajo, sub-zero y scorpion combatieron por la cama de arriba de la litera sobrante y como sub-zero seguía muy débil por la brutality, scorpion pudo derrotarlo fácilmente

Sub-zero: no es justo, yo aún sigo un poco débil

Scorpion: sé que lo eres, pero que soy yo?

Noob: eres un baboso

Kenshi: oigan chicos, deberíamos irnos ya, las clases van a empezar

Los 5 se fueron en camino al salón de clases, en el camino se encontraron a los demás.

Kano: odio la escuela

Ermac: también nosotros

Sonya: porque hablas en tercera persona?

Ermac: no podemos o qué? -_-

Sonye: no

Ermac: quiere pelea?

Johnny cage: oye, deja a la señorita en paz!

Ermac:ja! , encerio quieres pelear con nosotros?

Johnny cage: venga!

Ermac: tú eres uno, nosotros muchos, te destruiremos!

Round one, fight!...

Después de la pelea ermac salió vencedor y Johnny cage termino con una pierna rota

Sonya: mi héroe ¬¬…

Kitana: oigan alguien sabe que clase tenemos?

Kenshi: kitana…tenemos química

Kitana: aww enserio lo crees?

Dijo kitana poniendo ojos de corazón

Kenshi: si, mira el horario

Kitana: T-T

Todos entraron a la clase de química, baraka convino dos líquidos extraños e hizo explotar el salón y todos salieron llenos de ceniza negra tosiendo

Todos: bien hecho baraka… -_- (sarcasmo)

Baraka: gracias ^-^

Y un rebuzno de burro sonó de la nada

Stryker: almenos gracias a baraka no tendremos clase de química por una largo tiempo

Nitara: tienes razón, destrozo completamente el salón

Kira: oye baraka porque no haces eso con los otros salones de clase?

Reiko: ya puede, destrozo el salón con todo dentro incluyendo los químicos

Todos: awwww :(

Kabal: almenos ya salimos de clase

Kung lao: idiota solo tenemos 5 minutos de descanso y luego sigue la clase siguiente

De repente sono la campana

Reptile: agg ya tenemos que ir a clase

Rain: kenshi cuál es la siguiente clase

Kenshi: después de química toca… la clase de movimientos especiales con shinnok

Todos se dirigieron a la clase de movimientos especiales

Shinnok: muy bien alumnos hoy vamos a estudiar los movimientos especiales para acabar a un enemigo al instante, como hoy pudimos ver una brutality de parte del estudiante sub-zero, vamos a aprender hoy lo que es ese movimiento, como sub-zero realizo este movimiento sin aprenderlo siquiera entonces tiene una A+

Casi todas las chicas estaban embobadas mirando a kenshi, sareena lo guiño un ojo a sub-zero, noob se dio cuenta, entro en un estado de cólera mirando a sub-zero y rompiendo un lápiz que tenía en la mano y como siempre scorpion estaba mirando mal a sub-zero y le hizo la señal con el dedo insultante, mientras que el pobre sub-zero sentía que todos lo observaban

Sub-zero: :S

Sareena: ;)

Noob: Ò.Ó

Scorpion: .l.

Shinnok: quien me puede decir que es una brutality?

Kenshi iba a levantar la mano pero scorpion se le adelanto

Scorpion: yo, yo, yo, yo, yo!

Shinnok: scorpion…

Scorpion: una brutality es un movimiento especial, en el cual es que lo realiza canaliza toda su ira con el fin de expulsarla con una ráfaga de golpes muy poderosos y casi siempre termina con la muerte del oponente

Shinnok: muy bien scorpion, tienes una A-

Kenshi: oye!

Noob: nerd…

Sub-zero: que tramposo eres, eso nos lo dijo kenshi en la cabaña

Scorpion: el que se duerme pierde :p

Shinnok: scorpion y sub-zero, tienen algo que compartir con la clase?

scorpion y sub-zero: no señor :S

shinnok: entonces pongan atención, me hagan quitarles su A

sono la campana

jax: hora del almuerzo!

Shinok: esperen, antes de que salgan les quiero decir que hacer una brutality es parte del examen final, así que les recomiendo ir practicando la suya y con los muñecos de entrenamiento en el salón de entrenamientos

Todos se fueron a la cafetería donde bo rai cho los esperaba con delicioso y nutritivo almuerzo…que estoy diciendo bo rai cho cocina horrible, el almuerzo de hoy era estofado de brócoli hervido con jugo de almeja y gelatina de estiércol de postre

Frost: qué carajo es esto bo rai cho?

Bo rai cho: es el almuerzo

Scorpion: qué asco

Sub-zero: ni reptile podría comerse esto

Reptile con la boca llena: que yo que?

Dijo reptile con la boca llena del almuerzo que preparo bo rai cho

Kitana: qué asco reptile creo que voy a… buaggggggg

Jade: qué asco me vomitaste enzima creo que voy a…. buaggggg

Stryker: en el uniforme noo.. buaggg

Liu kang: ya no aguanto más creo que voy a… buagggg

Dijo liu kang tomando el sobrero de kung lao y vomitando en el

Kung lao: oye en mi sombrero creo que… buagggg

Nightwolf: buaggggggg

Scorpion: buagggggggg

Y así sucesivamente todos vomitaron hasta que no pudieron más y cayeron al suelo de la cafetería llena de vomito

Bo rai cho: ninguno de ustedes se ira de aquí hasta que toda la cafetería este completamente limpia!

Reptile, chameleon y khameleon: pues nosotros nos largamos

Dijeron haciéndose invisibles y largándose de la cafetería

Skarlet: mira bo rai cho un coctel!

Bo rai cho: donde!?

Bo rai cho volteo a mirar y todos los estudiantes se habían ido

De repente llega shao kahn

Shao kahn: bo rai cho que paso aquí!

Bo rai cho: Todos los estudiantes vomitaron por mi deliciosa comida

Shao kahn:te ordeno que hagas comida más digerible y que limpies todo este desastre

Bo rai cho: pero,pero..

Shao kahn: sin peros, solo hazlo

Mientras tanto todos los alumnos se dirigían a la siguiente clase

Kobra: oye kenshi ahora que clase toca?

Kenshi: la clase de entrenamiento con armas con el profesor onaga

Todos llegaron a la clase y ahí estaba onaga esperándolos

Onaga: Hora a todos hoy les enseñare como usar las armas en mortal kombat, cada uno va a tener que elegir uno o dos tipos de armas que desde ahora serán sus armas permanentes cuando combatan: por ejemplo miren este boomerang con cuchillas alrededor, así es como se usa

Onaga tiro el boomerang pero lamentablemente se desvió y le corto una parte de la cola de caballo de jade

Jade: ohh no, ohh no, usted cree que tan barato está el pelo como para que me lo venga a cortar a mi profesor de pacotilla!

Onaga: O.O

Jade: usted no sabe quién soy yo?, eh pasado por muchas cosas como para que USTED venga y me haga esto, esto no se va a quedar así!

Jade tomo un bojutsu (el bastón que siempre lleva jade) del montón de armas y golpeo a onaga en la entrepierna y la espalda con el bojutsu ( la x-ray de jade en mortal kombat 9)

Jade: hey, parece que encontré el arma perfecta para mi :D

Onaga en el piso: te felicito T-T

Havik: auchh

Taven: eso me dolió asta a mí :S

Onaga: bueno chicos, mientras yo voy a la enfermería vayan escogiendo sus armas y asegúrense que esa será el arma que usaran siempre

Dijo onaga mientras salía del salón cojeando y muy adolorido

Continuara…

Bueno amigos hasta aquí llega el capítulo de hoy espero les haya gustado

Saludos sub-sero318


	5. capitulo 5 el inicio de clases parte II

Hola a todos, eh vuelto y con un nuevo capítulo para ustedes :D, este capítulo se llama inicio de clases parte II, se lo que piensan "wow que original… ¬¬"

Jajá comencemos con el fic

Todos los estudiantes fueron a buscar un arma que les gustara

Baraka: yo quiero esta razor cane :D

Smoke: para que la quieres si tienes unas cuchillas integradas

Baraka: es que esas las uso para afeitarme

Milena: pero si tú no tienes pelo o.O

Baraka: si tengo

Dijo baraka levantando su camisa…de repente dos murciélagos salieron volando, tenía un bosque tropical en el pecho

Todas las chicas: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, que ascoooo! D:

Li Mei: tapate, tapate!

Baraka: ok, ok, que escandalosas ¬¬

Ya casi todos habían escogido su arma, excepto kenshi, scorpion, smoke, kitana, milena, sub-Zero y frost. Kenshi no se decidía entre una espada ninja y una katana, smoke quería un troll hammer (martillo de ogro) desde el principio pero noob se lo robo así que decidió coger un hacha, kitana y milena se peleaban por unos nunchakus, cada una jalaba los nunchakus de un extremo hasta que de repente…CRAK!, los nunchakus se rompen haciendo que ambas caigan al piso

Milena: ves lo que haces tontana, los rompiste!

Kitana se levantó del suelo y se dirigió hacia milena y la agarro de las greñas (cabello), levantándola del sueño mientras jalaba su pelo

Kitana: eres una zorra!

Milena: aaaahhh, suelta mi cabello, perra inmunda

Sub-Zero: pelea de gatas! :D

Todos formaron un círculo alrededor de ellas y se quedaron mirándolas, excepto kenshi que aún no se decidía Scorpion saco unas palomitas de la nada y se sentó a verlas.

Sub-Zero: oye, dame palomitas

Scorpion: consíguete las tuyas

Sub-Zero: wey no seas tan tacaño, dame!

Scorpion: que no!

Sub-Zero: al cavo que ni quería

Scorpion: está bien, toma

Sub-Zero: no, ya no quiero! ¬¬

Scorpion: la neta eres bien pinche raro

Sub-Zero: y tu llevas mucho tiempo siendo una pinche piruja y nadie te dice nada, verdad!?

Scorpion: oye tranquilo viejo

Kitana y milena estuvieron así un buen rato, a veces milena se soltaba y agarraba de las greñas a kitana pero ella retomaba pronto el dominio, pero onaga regreso y las separo

Onaga: muy bien, como ustedes no se deciden les asignare un arma

Onaga le entrego a milena un par de sais y a kitana dos abanicos de acero

Kitana: está bien, esto servirá para decapitar a esa lagartona

Kitana lanzo uno de sus abanicos, se dirigía directo al cuello de milena, milena reacciono rápido e hizo la MATRIX

Milena: como te atreves zunga!

Milena lanzo uno de sus sais hacia kitana que hábilmente uso su otro abanico para crear una ráfaga de viento que desvió el sai y callo en el pecho de onaga

Onaga: aaaahhhh, al parecer tendré que ir de nuevo a la enfermería -.-'

Onaga se sacó el sai del pecho y se dirigió a la puerta y dijo

Onaga: cuando suene la campana, lárguense a la siguiente clase, estorbos

Y se fue a la enfermería

Kenshi: ya me decidí, escojo la katana :D

Sub-Zero: te felicito….

Kenshi: y tu porque no escogiste ningún arma?

Sub-Zero: porque yo no necesito ninguna de esas porquerías, puedo crear mis propias armas

Sub-Zero creo una gran espada de hielo en su mano y se la presumió a todos

Frost: y qué? Yo también puedo hacerlo y no lo presumo

Dijo Frost creando un par de dagas de hielo en sus manos

Sub-Zero: ah sí, pues yo si tengo el medallón del dragón, que dices a eso?

Frost: puto! ¬¬

Sub-Zero: bruja!

De repente suena la campana

Hotaru: kenshi…

Kenshi: clase de biología con profesor fujin

Jax: vamos pues…

Todos llegaron al salón de bilogía y ahí estaba fujin, tenía puesto una bata, un tapabocas, unos guantes u había un gran mesa enfrente del tablero

Fujin: bueno alumnos hoy aprenderemos sobre el cuerpo humano, el humano que pedí a domicilio ya debería haber llegado… ahh ya llego

Repartidor (Moloch): rooaaarrggggg

Fujin: deja al humano en la mesa y toma estos 5 dólares de propina

Moloch: arggggg

Humano: que sucede, donde est…

Fujin no lo dejo terminar cortándole la cabeza con su devastador (su espada), shao kahn se asomó por la puerta y dijo

Shao kahn: _**FATALITY**_

Sonó el típico sonido de grillo y se fue

Todos: ...

Fujin: bueno como decía, aprenderemos las partes del cuerpo humano… esto!, es el cerebro…

Dijo fujin abriendo el cráneo del humano, sacando el cerebro y mostrando sus partes a todos

Baraka y reptile: *¬*

Milena (en su mente): mierda las cabezas son mis favoritas, pero debo recordar que estoy a dieta, debo mantener mi cuerpo sexi para kenshi, mejor hare como si me diera asco)

Todos menos reptile y baraka: que ascoooooo :S

Reptile y baraka: que ricoooooo *¬*

Y así sucesivamente fujin fue mostrando las partes del cuerpo hasta que solo quedo por mostrar el corazón

Fujin: y por ultimo tenemos al corazón, es uno de los órganos más importantes del cuerpo humano, el cual se encarga de bombear la sangre

Skarlet: *-*

Fujin: y si presionas aquí saldrá un chorro de sangre atraves de la arteria principal

Fujin apretó el corazón y un chorro de sangre salió disparada hacia las tetas de khameleon

Khameleon: ay no!, ya se arruino mi traje preferido :(

Reptile: genial dos por uno! :D

Reptile se abalanzo encima de khameleon y empezó a lamer la sangre que callo en las tetas de khameleon

Khameleon: ayyy reptile quítate de encima, que… que estás haciendo!?, no, no lamas mis tetas, no lamas mis tetas!, alguien quítenmelo, se siente rico pero igual quitenmelooooo! .

De repente chameleon le dio un puñetazo a reptile en la cara quitándolo de encima de khameleon

Chameleon: no te vuelvas a acercar a mi hermana, me oíste!?

Reptile: qué carácter… ¬_¬

Campana: tin tin tin tin tin tin tin tin!

Stryker: terminaron las clases!

Todos: siiiii

Todos iban a salir pero fujin los detuvo

Fujin: necesito que dos personas me ayuden a limpiar el desastre que hice despedazando a este humano

Baraka y reptile: nosotros, nosotros!

Fujin se voltio a recoger una escoba y un trapeador

Fujin: pueden empezar barrie…

Baraka: listo

Reptile: *eructo*

Fujin: entonces limpien toda la sangre que cayó al piso

Skarlet: yo me encargo

Skarlet se revolcaba en la sangre como un cerdo en el lodo mientras iba absorbiendo toda la sangre por su piel

Fujin: muy bien skarlet pero solo hay un problema…

Skarlet: cuál?

Fujin: ese humano tenía sida ._.

Skarlet: que!? O.O

Skarlet del susto cayó desmallada

Funji: jajá solo era broma, skarlet? Alguien llévela a la enfermería y los demás disfruten su tarde, o lo que queda ella porque ya son las 6 pm

Cuando ya todos estaban en sus cabañas los de la cabaña 2 estaban muy aburridos menos kenshi que estaba haciendo la tarea

Scorpion: oigan noob, sub-Zero, smoke, vengan aquí

Noob: que quieres?

Scorpion: quieren hacerle una broma a las chicas?

Sub-Zero: claro!

Smoke: cuenta conmigo

Scorpion: esto es lo que haremos, sub-Zero y noob le escribirán una carta a kitana y a milena que diga que es departe de kenshi y que vallan al armario del conserje en 5 minutos para unos besitos y smoke usara su habilidad para convertirse en humo para entregar las cartas sin que se den cuenta

Sub-Zero: genial

Noob: buenísimo

Smoke: empecemos ya

Sub-Zero y noob escribieron las cartas y smoke las entrego sin que se dieran cuenta, la primera en leer la carta fue kitana la cual al terminar de leerla salió corriendo directo al armario del conserje, la segunda fue milena que salió literalmente "disparada" hacia el armario del conserje.

En el armario: *beso* *beso* *beso* *beso* *beso* *beso*

Kitana y milena: oh kenshi x3

Milena: un momento…kitana!?

Kitana: milena!?

Kitana y milena: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Milena: que haces aquí, se supone que me vería aquí con kenshi

Kitana: No, se supone que yo me vería aquí con kenshi

Milena: mierda nos jugaron una broma :'(

Kitana: pero quién?... un momento, esta es la letra de Sub-Zero!

Milena: y esta es la de Noob!

Kitana y milena: hijos de puta!

Las dos salieron corriendo a toda velocidad hacia la cabaña 2

Mientras tanto en la cabaña 2

Scorpion: jajajajajaja oyeron ese grito?

Noob: jajaja sí que habrá pasado?

Sub-Zero: seguro se besaron XD

Smoke: jajaja seguro que si

De repente kitana y milena derriban la puerta y dicen

Kitana y Milena: noob y sub-zero como se atreven a hacernos esto!

Sub-Zero: antes de que nos maten… Scorpion fue el de la idea!,

Scorpion: traidor!

Noob: y smoke entrego las cartas

Smoke: chismoso!

Kitana y milena sacaron sus armas y molieron a golpazos, patadazos, mordidazos, arañazos, codazos, rodillazos, cabezazos, cortadazos, chuzazos, arrepelazos y todo lo que termine en azos a scorpion, smoke, sub-Zero y noob

Bueno tal vez después de esto esos 4 idiotas dejen de joder tanto y aprendan la lección… a quien engaño, esos pendejos no aprenderán nunca, sintonícennos en el próximo capítulo de CAMPAMENTO MORTAL KOMBAT, les manda saludos sub-zero318, adiós.


	6. capitulo 6 acampando en el bosque vivien

Hola amigos, Bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de... CAMPAMENTO MORTAL KOMBAT, soy su anfitrión sub-zero318 y el nombre de este capítulo es...acampando en el bosque viviente tan tan tan *Música de terror* jajá como sea, comencemos con el capítulo

En el salón de profesores...

Shinnok: esos chicos son terribles, no prestan atención a mi clase y no hacen la tarea

Fujin: pues en mi clase, cuando estaba enseñando sobre los órganos humanos, ¡los chicos iniciaron una guerra de órganos!

Onaga: creen que eso es malo, esas sabandijas me mandaron a la enfermería dos veces, ya no podré tener hijos :'(

Quan chi: ¡ustedes no se quejen ayer tuve que hacer 5 rituales de resurrección, resulta que dos chicas hicieron pedazos a 4 chicos!

Raiden: espera...si solo eran 4 ¿porque dices que tuviste que hacer 5 rituales?

Quan chi: es que trate de revivirlos a todos en un solo ritual pero...algo salió mal

Flashback

Kenshi: enfermera quan chi scorpion, noob, sub-zero y smoke están muertos!

Dijo kenshi dejando los cuerpos destrozados de los 4 mencionados anteriormente con su telekinesis

Quan chi: ¡ayyyy dios mío! ¿Que les paso? ¡Parece como si los hubieran atacado una manada de lobos, 300 elefantes, 100 tiburones, 200 cocodrilos, un grupo de mamas y suegras furiosas, 13 tiburones y un castor rabioso! O.O

Kenshi: la verdad no sé, estaba haciendo mi tarea, los oí reír, luego escuché como si derrumbaran la puerta también oí las voces de Milena y kitana y muchos gritos de dolor desgarrante y gritos de niña, cuando los gritos cesaron, fui a "ver" que pasaba y me tropecé con sus cuerpos destrozados :S

Quan chi: está bien kenshi, gracias por traerlos, yo me encargo

Kenshi: gracias enfermera quan chi

Dijo kenshi saliendo de la enfermería

Quan chi (gritando): ¡pensé que eras ciego no idiota! -.-'

Todas las chicas se asoman por la enfermería y dicen

Chicas: ¿¡que dijiste!? Ò_Ó

Quan Chi: nada O.O

Chicas: te salvaste esta vez -_-

Quan Chi: ufff

Quan chi puso los cuerpos un una mesa de cirugía, sus manos se rodeaban de un aura verde mientras decía un conjuro en latín

Quan Chi: animas ceciderunt pugnatores pertinent ad corpora et vivat convertimini iterum ad eos, et non erunt puerorum( almas de los guerreros caídos a los cuales pertenecen estos cuerpos, regresen a ellos y vivan una vez más y sírvanme de esclavos sin voluntad)

Pronto los cuerpos se iban restaurando y las 4 almas entraron en ellos pero no salió todo como quan chi esperaba...

Scorpion: ¡mierda estamos desnudos! Aaaahhh tengo las piernas de sub-zero D:

Noob: tengo el pecho de sub-zero y las piernas de smoke, me siento sucio :(

Sub-zero: wacala los gérmenes de noob y los piojos de scorpion, tengo el pecho de scorpion y las piernas de noob O.O

Smoke: me siento genial, tengo las piernas de scorpion y el pecho de noob, se siente bien tener cuerpo humano otra vez ^-^, wow scorpion sí que lo tienes pequeño, con razón siempre estás enojado ._.

Scorpion: ¡cállate!, ¡al menos yo si tengo! Ò/Ó

Smoke: uhhh, ahhh, me has herido en lo más profundo de mis circuitos…que están en otros cuerpos

Sub-zero y noob: jaja pobres idiotas XD

Scorpion: al menos yo no grite como niña mientras kitana y milena nos atacaban

Sub-zero y noob: ¬¬…

Quan chi: aggggg carajo, el hechizo fallo, tendré que matarlos y volverlos a revivir uno por uno

Scorpion, noob, sub-zero y smoke: ¿¡espera que!?

Quan chi saco sus espadas dobles y las uso para desmembrar y matar a sub-Zero, smoke, scorpion y noob

FIN DEL FLASHBLACK

Quan chi: y luego tuve que resucitarlos uno por uno

Sindel: ¿qué clase de enfermero eres?

Quan chi: el único en mi clase ;)

Raiden: ¿saben qué? Deberíamos pedirle un día libre a shao kahn

Kintaro: es cierto, esos mocosos nos tienen agotados

Sheeva: amenacémoslo con hacer huelga e informar al consejo estudiantil

Sindel: ¡y yo lo amenazare con no darle más sexo!

Todos los profesores: **._.**

Sindel: bueno… solo dio…

Goro: y si rechaza nuestras propuesta ya tengo la frase para la huelga

Shang sung: ¿cuál es?

Goro: esta "¡huelga, huelga, shao kahn es una mierda!"

Bo rai cho: muy bueno

Los profesores fueron a presentar sus quejas a shao kahn y lo amenazaron con la huelga pero no hizo caso, luego sindel lo amenazó con quedarse sin sexo y acepto al instante.

Shao kahn (altavoces): atención a todos los estudiantes, hoy no se presentaran labores escolares en cambio, todos ustedes irán a acampar al bosque viviente, ¡con el fin de dejar descansar a sus profesores de ustedes estorbos!, alisten sus cosas para ir a acampar.

Frost: wow acampar en un campamento, ¿Cómo no me lo imagine? -.-'

Todos: ¡genial hoy no hay clases!

Khameleon: me encanta el bosque viviente, me hace sentir en casa :)

Reptile: emm…oye khameleon…

Khameleon: ¿sí?

Reptile: yo quería disculparme por lo que te hice ayer, eso estuvo muy mal y no debí hacerlo, estoy muy apenado u.u

Khameleon: tranquilo, te perdono :)

Reptile:¿enserio?, ¡gracias!, sabes algo, te vez hermosa a la luz del día ;)

Khameleon: jijijijiji, que cosas dices… **^/^**

Digo khameleon sonrojándose y desviando la mirada

Reptile se fijó en la mano de khameleon, sentía deseos de tomarla de la mano, poco a poco fue acercándose a ella y estiro su mano para tratar de tomar su mano…pero no conto con que chameleon estaba invisible viéndolos y decidió intervenir

Chameleon: wow, wow, wow, wow, wow, ¿¡qué está pasando aquí!?

Al decir esto ambos se asustaron y se alejaron del otro

Khameleon: hermano yo…

Chameleon: ¡tú no hables!, ¡que te dije de acercarte a mi hermana!

Reptile: yo solo quería…

Chameleon: ¡solo vete, y no te vuelvas a acercar a ella!

Un gesto de tristeza surgió en la cara de reptile, se dio vuelta y se fue

Khameleon: ¿¡Cómo te atreves a hacerle eso!?, ¡el solo se estaba disculpando!

Chameleon: él no es una buena persona, solo estoy cuidando a mi hermana

Khameleon: ¡deja de meterte en mi vida, ya no soy una niña y puedo hacer con ella lo que se me dé la gana!

Chameleon: khamy yo solo quería proteg…

Khameleon: ¡solo déjame sola!

Khameleon se hizo invisible y se fue del ahí

Cuando todos los estudiantes empacaron sus cosas para ir a acampar se reunieron en el centro del campamento para partir al bosque viviente, en el camino khameleon seguía sin hablarle a chameleon, reptile seguía un poco deprimido, noob y sub-zero estaban peleando por quien se iba caminando al lado de sareena, scorpion estaba esperando el momento para dañarle el día a sub-zero, smoke intentaba separar a sub-Zero y a noob, jax era el primero y gritaba "marchen 1, 2, 3", Johnny cage se estaba mirando al espejo, casi todas las chicas estaban alrededor de kenshi y los demás chicos estaban idiotizados en su celulares.

Cuando llegaron al lugar acordado donde pasarían la noche, armaron sus tiendas y crearon una fogata donde se sentaron alrededor a platicar y asar malvaviscos

Sonya: ya se, juguemos a la botella

Kitana: si yo quiero jugar

Milena: si kenshi primero

Y todas las chicas empezaron a decir, si dejen a kenshi primero, él tiene que ser el primero bla bla bla, todos se sentaron en círculo y le dieron la botella a kenshi, giro la botella y señalo a…. ermac

Ermac: emm decidimos que no queremos jugar más

Ermac se fue flotando a su tienda

Kenshi: que paso, a quien señalo?

Kitana: ¡a mí!

Milena: ¡no le creas, a mí me señalo!

Li mei: ¡no, a mí!

Y todas las chicas empezaron a decir que a ellas las señalo

Noob: ¡cállense, a ninguna la señalo!

Las chicas: e.e

Liu kang: es mi turno

Liu kang giro la botella y sorpresivamente señalo a kitana, kitana se quitó su velo y ambos se acercaron lentamente uno al otro hasta que sus labios se juntaron…de repente liu kang se empezó a inflar y su cuerpo exploto en mil pedazos

Kitana: nunca tendré novio T-T

Dijo kitana mientras lloraba y se metía a su tienda, luego los demás siguieron jugando y salieron en este orden:

Johnny cage x sonya

Jax x skarlet

Kung lao x li mei

Scorpion x milena (pero no pudieron porque milena no tenía labios y scorpion no tenía rostro)

Taven x frost

Tsu hao x mavado

Nightwolf x tanya

Jade: bien…mi turno, a ver quién será el afortunado…

Dijo jade girando la botella la cual termino señalando a baraka el cual le sonrió a jade

Jade: ¿¡que!?, ¿¡están locos!?, ¿yo besar a este cara de murciélago?, ¡por favor!, ¡crecí en las frías calles de Edenia!, ¡eh vivido muchas cosas! ¡Y no voy a rebajarme tanto como para besar a este imbécil!, ¡me voy!

Dijo jade metiendo en su tienda con mucha actitud, a los demás no le importo y siguieron jugando.

Chemeleon x nitara

Kabal x kira

Sub-Zero: mi turno

Smoke: y yo que?

Sub-Zero: tú eres un robot, no tienes piel ni labios

Smoke: odio mi vida T-T

Sub-Zero giro la botella y por un giro del destino señalo a sareena, sub-Zero grito por dentro y se puso completamente rojo

Sareena: ¿listo subby? ;)

Sub-Zero: s… si

Dijo sub-Zero quitándose la máscara y empezando a acercarse a sareena

Noob (en su mente): no puedo permitir que el idiota de mi hermano bese a sareena primero que yo :(

Sareena y sub-Zero estaban a punto de darse un beso, pero al último segundo noob le pego una patada a sub-zero mandándolo a volar contra un árbol, noob se puso en el lugar de sub-Zero y le dio un beso a sareena

Sareena: noob… pero que… O/O

Noob se sentía en las nubes, salían corazoncitos alrededor de el

Sub-Zero: ¡nooooooooob!, ¡esta me la pagaras hijo de puta!

Sub-Zero lanzo un rayo de hielo directamente hacia noob congelándolo y dejándolo indefenso, sub-Zero hizo su clásico movimiento de deslizarse por el suelo para acercarse a noob y rompió el hielo que rodeaba a noob con un movimiento de su kori blade (espada de hielo) mandando a volar a noob herido, Noob se levantó y empezó a pelear con su hermano menor.

Kia: ¿sareena estas bien?

Jataaka: si, ese noob te beso de sorpresa

Sareena: pues…no besa nada mal el animal O/O

Kia: un momento…te gusta noob O.O

Sareena: bueno…tal vez un poquito…

Jataaka: pero yo pensé que te gustaba sub-Zero

Sareena: pues… ¡no lo sé, estoy muy confundida ahora! .

Mientras sub-zero y noob peleaban los demás decidieron continuar el juego

Reptile: creo que es mi turno…

Dijo reptile girando la botella, el no supo si fue por casualidad u obra del destino que la botella terminara apuntando a khameleon, apenas la señalo ambos se sonrojaron, sentían en sincronía sus corazones, parecía redoble de tambor, ambos se fueron acercando para darse un beso, chameleon quiso intervenir pero recordó lo que su hermana la había dicho en la tarde y se quedó quieto, ambos cerraron sus ojos, sus labios casi se estaban tocando y…

Kitana: ¡aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!, ¿¡que son esas cosas!?

Entre los arbustos del bosque viviente se notaban docenas de ojos amarillos y empezaron a salir de la oscuridad una manada de Onís hambrientos, todos empezaron a luchar contra ellos pero por más que mataban Onís salían más de la oscuridad del bosque, cuando pensaban que ya los habían derrotado a todos, de repente se oyeron dos fuertes rugidos, de entre los árboles, eran los dos Onís jefes, eran el triple de grande de lo que es un Oní normal

Johnny cage: yo me encargo…

Dijo Johnny haciendo su movimiento especial de la patada, pero no le hizo ningún efecto al Oní el cual agarro a cage, le pego unos golpes en el rostro, lo estrello contra el piso y lo mando a volar dejándolo inconsciente

Smoke: y a estos como los matamos

Sub-Zero: hay que usar la cabeza

Sub-Zero le hizo una seña a escorpión señalando a su hermano, ambos agarraron a noob y lo lanzaron con todas sus fuerzas contra uno de los oní

Noob: pero no me cabezaaaa!

¡BOOM! El impacto mato instantáneamente al oní y dejando inconsciente a noob, mientras todos fueron a revisar el cuerpo del oní muerto el otro oní se acercó por detrás de khameleon y trato de rasguñarla con sus grandes garras pero reptile se dio cuenta y empujo a khameleon poniéndose en su lugar

Reptile: ¡kham cuidado!...aaahhh

El oní hirió gravemente a reptile haciéndole una gran cortada en el pecho

Khameleon: ¡reptile noooo! ¡Cómo te atreves oni estúpido!

Un aura de colores se empezó a formar alrededor de khameleon, la cual se volvió invisible y empezó a golpear al oní salvajemente, se podía ver como todos los golpes de khameleon se hundían en la piel del oní y lo acabo colocando su mano en la cabeza del oní arrancándosela y lanzándosela a un árbol viviente el cual se la comió de un solo bocado

Y de la nada se escuchó… _**BRUTALITY**_

Khameleon: ¡repitle!, ¿¡estás bien!?

Reptile: eh estado peor

Dijo reptile aguantando el dolor

Khameleon: porque lo hiciste :'(

Reptile: n…no…pod…podía permi…t..tti…

Khameleon: ¡ay no, háblame bien que así no le entiendo!

Reptile: ¡perdón, es…es que me estoy desangrando!

Khameleon: no te preocupes, te llevaremos al campamento para que te atienda, yo sé que vas a estar bien.

Sub-Zero318: bueno amigos lamento decirles que los chicos llevaron a reptile al campamento pero no fueron lo suficientemente rápidos ya que reptile murió desangrado a la mitad del camino… los decidieron enterr…

Khameleon: ¡espera un momento!, ¡eso no fue lo que paso!, ¡cuenta la verdadera historia o te voy a…!

Dijo camaleón amenazando a sub-zero318 con su puño

Sub-Zero318: okay, okay esto fue lo que paso…

Los chicos llevaron a reptile al campamento lo más rápido que pudieron, la enfermera quan chi acelero la curación de la herida de reptile con su magia salvándole la vida, dejaron a reptile descansando en una camilla y khameleon se quedó con esperando a que despertara.

Reptile: ahh, ¿Qué paso?

Dijo reptile somnoliento

Khameleon: estas en la enfermería, te trajimos aquí desde el bosque viviente

Reptile: recuerdo algo de eso antes de desmayarme

Khameleon: ¿Por qué lo hiciste?...

Reptile: bueno… había perdido mucha sangre, es lo más natural

Khameleon: ¡no eso no!... ¿porque me salvaste?...

Reptile: no lo sé…solo sentí que no podía permitir que no te pasara nada…

Khameleon: entiendo…bueno tú y yo tenemos algo pendiente

Reptile: ¿enserio?, ¿Qué?

Dijo reptile un poco confundido

Khameleon: esto…

Khameleon se quitó su máscara y le planto un beso en los labios a reptile, reptile no podía creer lo que estaba pasando y cuando reacciono correspondió su beso, puso un mano en la mejilla de khameleon y empezó a acariciarla sintiendo sus suaves escamas a través de las suyas, ambos se fundían en un beso interminable, reptile se sentía en el séptimo cielo, esos segundos que estuvieron besándose se le hicieron eternos…pero no pudieron continuar por falta de aire por parte de los dos

Reptile: lo sabía…estoy muerto y subí al cielo… O/O

Dijo reptile recuperando el aliento

Khameleon: jijiji, no digas tonterías, recupérate pronto, adiós… ^/^

Dijo khameleon saliendo de la enfermería y dejando a reptile con ganas de más…

Bueno amigos aquí termina este capítulo, es el más largo que eh hecho, espero les haya gustado y disculpen la escena "romántica", no se hacerlas muy bien.

Saludos sub-zero318


	7. capitulo 7 la pequeña khamy

Hola amigos, se que ah pasado mucho tiempo, pero ya estoy de regreso :D

terricolanos, edenianos, zaterranos, mundo extrerioranos, bananos, gusanos y todo lo que termine en anos xD, bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de CAMPAMENTO MORTAL KOMBAT, soy su narrador en gran sub-zero318, este es un capítulo especial dedicado a los zaterranos chameleon y reptile pero como personaje principal khameleon, el nombre de este capítulo es… la pequeña khamy, disfrútenlo.

Sub-zero318: Es otro bello día en pikilandia, las flores cantan y mientras las hadas de la felicidad se…un momento…este no es mi libreto ¿¡Quién escribió esto!?

Baraka: yop ^-^

Sub-zero318: ¡Baraka!, ¡te dije que no tocaras mis cosas!

Baraka: jeje lo siento

Sub-zero318: bueno como sea, sigamos con la historia ¬¬

Era temprano en la mañana, no se escuchaba absolutamente nada, solo la tranquilidad y paz de la naturaleza… de repente shao kahn puso la alarma clásica del ejercito donde suena una trompeta en los altavoces, todos se despertaron de golpe y los que dormían en las camas de debajo de las literas se golpearon la cabeza con la cama de arriba al levantarse de golpe

Shao kahn: ¡despierten insectos! Recuerden que hoy tendrán un examen en el salón de combates, se les asignara un contrincante al azar con el cual tendrán que pelear y el vencedor lo acabara con un movimiento final y como resultado tendrá una buena calificación en el examen pero los perdedores sacaran una mala calificación y la gran mayoría perderá la vida…a quan chi le esperan muchos rituales de resurrección…

Susurro shao kahn

Quan chi: ¬¬… Todos los chicos y chicas se levantaron y se dirigieron a las duchas, habían unas duchas para hombres y otras para mujeres, dentro de la ducha de los chicos se escuchaban muchas risas y diversión pero dentro del baño de las chicas se oían unos ruidos…extraños…

Kitana: ahh…ahhh… ¡empuja más fuerte!

Jade: eso hago pero no entra

Kitana: ahhh…debería poder entrar fácilmente, en realidad no es tan grande

Jade: pues yo sí creo que es un poco grande para entrar en un lugar tan estrecho

Kitana: solo cállate y sigue empujando… ahhh

Jade: ahhh…no entra

Kitana: vamos tu puedes… hazlo más fuerte…ahhh

Jade: ya no puedo más kitana… ¿no has pensado en usar una talla de botas más grande?

Kitana: ahh ¿me dijiste patona? ¡Para tu información soy talla treinta y ocho!

Jade: dirás talla cincuenta y oso e.e…

Kitana: solo ayúdame a meter mi pie en la bota ¬.¬

Jade: vale

Cuando todos estudiantes estuvieron listos se dirigieron directamente al salón de combate donde los esperaba el profesor kintaro. El salón de combate cuenta con un simulador que transformar el salón en cualquier escenario del multiverso y un panel seleccionador donde selecciona las parejas de combate aleatoriamente y un escenario al azar.

Kintaro: primeros combatientes… ¡reiko vs kira! En el monasterio maligno

Reiko vence a kira y le lanza una oleada de shuriken los cuales se enterraron en el cuerpo de kira matándola al instante

Kintaro: siguiente combatientes… ¡cyrax vs taven! En el templo shaolin

Cyrax vencio a taven y lo corto en pedazos con su sierra

Kintaro: ¡el ganador es cyrax!, siguientes combatientes… ¡Sub-Zero vs Scorpion!

en la armería

Mientras Sub-Zero y Scorpion peleaban reptile observaba a khameleon y

recordaba el beso que le dio en la enfermería…

Reptil (en su mente): ¿porque me dio ese beso?, ¿porque la salve?, o ¿quería

terminar lo del juego de la botella? O ¿simplemente le gusto? O/O

Esas preguntas pasaban una y otra vez por la cabeza de reptile mientras miraba fijamente a khameleon, khameleon se percató de que reptile la estaba mirando, le sonrió dulcemente y lo saludo, reptile no supo cómo reaccionar así que solo sonrió y la saludo tímidamente

Scorpion y sub-Zero pelearon con todas sus fuerzas, estaban cansados y decidieron acabar con esto, ambos corrieron hacia el otro mandando un puño a la cara de su oponente, al momento que impactaron los dos puños ambos cayeron noqueados por su contrincante declarándose un empate

Kintaro: como quedo en empate les pondré a ambos un 6 por noquear a su oponente, siguientes combatientes… ¡reptile vs khameleon! En el bosque viviente

Reptile (en su mente): ¿¡que!? ¡No! ¡Esto no me puede estar pasando!

Reptile y khameleon se acercaron al centro del escenario y se pusieron en posición de pelea

Khameleon: ni creas que seré suave contigo solo por ser mi amigo

Reptile: lo...lo mismo digo Reptile y khameleon empezaron a pelear, khameleon intentaba golpear a reptile pero este esquivaba todos sus golpes y le daba un leve golpe haciéndola retroceder, así estuvieron un buen rato hasta que reptile decidió acabar terminar con eso, reptile creo una gran bola de baba verde la cual impacto contra khameleon dejándola aturdida en el piso

Reptile (en su mente): ¡es hora de acabar con ella!...yo…no puedo la amo mucho T-T, debe haber una forma de acabar con ella sin matarla, un momento... ¡ya se!

FLASHBACK

Shinnok: ...y a diferencia de los anteriores movimientos finales existen ciertos movimientos que no matan al oponente pero si termina con la pelea, uno de ellos es la babality, es un movimiento final en el cual usas la energía de tu aura haciendo que tu oponente reduzca su edad dependiendo de la energía utilizada.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Reptile concentro toda la energía de su aura que pudo y la dirigió hacia khamaleon, la cual se fue encogiendo hasta convertirse en una niñita de 3 años

Todos: O_O

Chameleon: ¡khamaleon!

Grito chameleon corriendo hacia su hermana

Khamy: hola mi nombrre es khamy, solo tengo 3 años y medio ¿quién erres tú?

Chameleon: ¿¡khamy!?

Khamy: ese es mi nombrre, no lo repitas mucho jijijiijijijiji

Kintaro: bueno...supongo que el ganador es reptile, ahora regrésala a la normalidad

Reptile: pero no sé cómo hacerlo D:

Kintaro: pues ustedes dos tendrán que hallar la forma de regresarla a la normalidad mientras los otros hacen el examen o tendrán serios problemas

Chameleon: ¿y yo porque?

Kintaro: tu porque es tu hermana y tu porque la transformaste, sigamos con el examen

Reptile y chameleon se dirigían hacia la biblioteca, reptile llevaba a khamy en sus hombros.

Khamy: ¡quierro ir a la dulcerría, quierro comprar un juguete, quierro ver televisión, quierro ir al zoológico, quiero ir a nadar, quiero una muñecaa, quiero un diente nuevo, quierro un juego de té, quierro un vestido de fiesta! :D

Reptile: sé que esto no va a gustarme -.-'

Cuando llegaron a la biblioteca empezaron a buscar un libro que los ayude

Khamy: ¡tengo sed, tengo sed, tengo seeeeeeeeed! .

Chameleon: está bien, está bien, yo iré por el agua, reptile tu busca un libro que nos ayude a volver a khamy a la normalidad

Chameleon se fue por un vaso de agua mientras pensaba como solucionar el problema

Chameleon: khamy ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? ¿Qué voy a hacer? :(

Cuando chameleon regreso vio a khamy saltando en el cuerpo inconsciente de reptile

Khamy: jip, jip, jip, jip, jip, jip, jip, jip, ¡quierro un huevo de pascua, quierro un huevo de pascua, quierro un huevo de pascuaaaa!

Chameleon: reptile, ¿qué te paso?

Reptile: aahh… ¿anotaron la placa del tráiler que me atropello?...Khamy me pego con una enciclopedia en la cabeza

FLASHBACK

Cuando chameleon khamy cogió un montón de libros, formo una torre de libros y se paró encima de todos jugando a hacer equilibrio

Khamy: jajaja, vamos, ¡juega conmigo, juego conmigo, juega conmigoooooo!

Reptile: baja de ahí, te puedes lastimar

Khamy hizo un berrinche para que reptile jugara con ella, reptile accedió tomando el lugar de khamy en la torre de libros

Khamy: oh, ¿qué es esto?

Khamy vio en la torre de libros su cuento favorito

Khamy: ¡genial, el oso Juancho 3, mi favorito!

Dijo khamy tomando el libro haciendo que la torre de libros se cayera y reptile con ella, reptile se levantó del suelo furioso y dijo…

Reptile: ¡de acuerdo ya basta, ve a tu habitación!

Khamy (llorando): ¡buaaaaahhh no quiero ir a mi habitacioooon buaaaahhhh nooooooooooo! *sniff sniff*

Reptile: no llores, estarás bien, ¿de acuerdo?

Khamy: adivina lo que encontré

Reptile: ...?

Khamy saco una enciclopedia de su espalda y golpeo a reptile en la cabeza

FIN DEL FLASKBACK

Khamy seguía saltando encima de reptile pero sus tripas hicieron un gruñido y empezó a gritar

Khamy: ¡tengo hambre, tengo hambre, tengo hambreeeeeeee!

Chameleon: de acuerdo, está bien

Reptile y chameleon llevaron a khamy a la cafetería

Reptile: bo rai cho necesitamos que le hagas algo COMESTIBLE khamy

Bo rai cho: ¿y que se supone que le hare?

Chameleon: no se…que tal…macarrón con queso

Bo rai cho: está bien eso si se hacerlo

Borai cho preparo macarrón con queso y se lo llevo a la mesa donde estaba khamy

Khamy: ¡no me gusta!, ¿no hay otra cosa?

Bo rai cho: ¿qué tiene de malo?

Khamy: menos queso

Bo rai cho volvió a la cocina y preparo un macarrón con queso con menos queso

Khamy: quierro mas macarrón

Bo rai cho volvió a la cocina y preparo un macarrón con queso con mas macarrón

Khamy: ¡menos macarrón!

Bo rai cho volvió a la cocina y preparo un macarrón con queso con menos macarrón

Khamy: ¡más queso!

Bo rai cho volvió a la cocina y preparo un macarrón con queso con más queso

Khamy: más queso y más macarrón

Bo rai cho volvió a la cocina un poco molesto y preparo un macarrón con queso con más queso y más macarrón

Khamy: ¡demasiado macarrón!

Bo rai cho volvió a la cocina muy molesto y preparo un macarrón con queso con menos macarrón

Khamy: ¡oh, perfecto! :D

_**SPLAT**_

Khamy arrojo el plato de macarrón con queso en la cara de bo rai cho y dijo

Khamy: odio el macarrón con queso :x

Reptile y chameleon se devolvieron a la biblioteca para buscar una solución a su problema

Reptile: mira este libro dice todo acerca de movimientos finales tal vez nos sirva

Reptile y chameleon se pusieron a estudiar pero no podían concentrarse porque khamy estaba corriendo por todo lado jugando al avioncito

Khamy: brrrruummm, brrruuuu, brrrruuuuum

Reptile: ¡basta!, ¡siéntate, estate quieta!

Chameleon: ¡suficiente!, ¡ya no lo soporto más!

Chameleon cogió a khamy y la encerró en el armario del conserje

Khamy: ¡tengo sed, tengo hambrre estoy marreada, tengo nauseas…voy a vomitar, voy a cantar wajaka…! :(

Chameleon: eso no funcionara de nuevo :x

Dijo chameleon regresando a la biblioteca

Reptile: chameleon mira encontré algo que tal vez nos ayude, se llama ancianality, es un movimiento que hace más viejo a tu oponente, es casi lo mismo que una babality solo que en la ancianality cambias la polaridad de la energía de tu aura

Chameleon: ¿y que estamos esperando? , hagámoslo

Reptile y chameleon sacaron a khamy del armario (si era cierto que tenía nauseas porque había vomitado ahí adentro) y le hicieron una ancianality pero lastimosamente usaron mucha energía haciendo que khameleon se volviera una anciana de 83 años

Reptile y chameleon: O_O

Chameleon: khameleon ¿eres tú?

Khameleon vieja: ¿qué dices hijito? Mi aparato de sordera está un poco dañado

Reptile: la chica que me gusta está condenada a vivir como una anciana arrugada por mi culpa T-T

Khameleon vieja: saben niños recuerdo cierta vez en la que…

Chameleon: ¡cállate matusalén, estoy intentando pensar!

Reptile: y si se la llevamos a la enfermera quan chi

Chameleon: bueno no tenemos nada que perder

Reptile y chameleon llevaron a la vieja khameleon donde quan chi y le explicaron todo

Quan chi: ¿y porque no me la trajeron desde un principio? yo aprendí los conjuros de edad hace mucho tiempo

Reptile y chameleon se pegaron una palmada en la cara

Reptile y chameleon: somos unos idiotas

Quan chi empezó a hablar en latín y lazo un conjuro hacia khameleon

Quan chi: teenager bibere potum veterem redit ad normalis

Un aura verde envolvió a khameleon y la regreso a la normalidad

Reptile y chameleon abrazaron a khameleon

Chameleon: qué bueno que volviste hermanita

Reptile: si, ya no te aguantábamos de pequeña

Khameleon: ahh, ¿me están diciendo insoportable? Par de atrevidos

Khameleon lanzo una cachetada que le pego a los dos y salió de la enfermería

Reptile: esa es mi chica :')

Dijo reptile sobando su mejilla

En fin aquí termina el capítulo de hoy, espero les haya gustado, recuerden los comentarios, críticas y recomendaciones son aceptados

Saludos sub-zero318


	8. capitulo 8 el nuevo

Kion da, les traje un nuevo capítulo de CAMPAMENTO MORTAL KOMBAT soy su anfitrión sub-zero318 y este capítulo se llama... El nuevo, ojalá les guste

Eran las 4 de la madrugada en el campamento, no se escuchaba ningún ruido, de repente se escuchó unos gritos en la cabaña 6...

Ermac (entre sueños): ahh...noo...ahhh... ¡nooooo!

Ermac despertó gritando y cuando abrió los ojos todo el cuarto estaba patas arriba, sektor estaba haciendo cortocircuito porque tenía la pecera de rain en su cabeza, dairou estaba tirado en el piso con una litera encima suyo, daegon había salido volando por la ventana la cual estaba rota y rain estaba colgado de su ropa interior del ventilador del techo de la cabaña.

Ermac: ¿qué paso aquí?, ¿hicieron una fiesta y no nos invitaron? Ò_Ó

Los 4: ¡noooo! Ò_Ó

Daegon (desde afuera): ¡tú nos hiciste esto!

Ermac: ¿que nosotros que? O_o

Sektor en cortocircuito: tú...desastre...dormido...poderes...sonámbulos...

Sektor hizo corto y se apago

Dairou: usaste tus poderes dormidos y destrozaste toda la cabaña

Ermac: jeje lo siento, no podemos controlar nuestros poderes mientras dormimos

Ermac uso sus poderes y regreso la cabaña a la normalidad, sorpresivamente shao kahn hizo sonar la alarma típica del ejército en los altavoces haciendo que todos menos la cabaña 6 se despierten de golpe y los de la litera de abajo se golpeen la cabeza.

Shao khan: atención a todos los alumnos y profesores, vallan al auditorio en 1 hora para un hacer un anuncio especial

Ermac, dairou y daegon reactivaron a sektor y se dirigieron rápidamente a las duchas para alcanzar algo de agua caliente.

Rain: ¿chicos...?, ¿me pueden bajar de aquí...? Mi ropa interior se está empezando a adherir a mi piel... ¿hola...?, no siento mi trasero... T-T

Cuando todos los estudiantes estuvieron listos se dirigieron al auditorio

Sub-zero: oye scorpion, ¿este lugar no te trae recuerdos?

Scorpion: cállate ¬¬

Sub-zero: ¿y si no lo hago? ¿Que harás al respecto?

Scorpion: ¡subiré a facebook la foto donde mojaste tus pantalones!

Sub-zero: ok ok tu ganas, me callo

Shao kahn: Bienvenidos sean todos, les tengo que dar dos anuncios muy importantes

Kitana: ¿te vas a suicidar?

Jax: ¿nos compraste unos gokars? :D

Strikrer: ¿te vas de vacaciones?

Sub-zero: ¿tienes sida?

Noob: ¿expulsaras a sub-zero del campamento?

Sub-zero: ¬¬

Rain: ¿eres gay y tienes relaciones con onaga?

Scorpion: ¿te vas a cambiar de sexo?

Shao kahn: les responderé según el orden de preguntas... no, no, tal vez, nooo, no, ¡no!, ¡y por supuesto que no!

Todos: ¿entonces...?

Shao kahn: en el primero, ¡es que estuvieron pésimos en los exámenes! Más de la mitad reprobaron, ¡será mejor que suban sus calificaciones o lo expulso del campamento! Y el segundo anuncio es que hay un nuevo estudiante en el campamento, les presento a kratos

Kratos salió de entre las sombras y tomo el micrófono

Noob: ya nadie puede ser original ¬¬

Kratos: hola a todos, soy kratos y vine a asesinarl...digo...a estudiar

Shao kahn: ¡Esa es la actitud!, deberían aprender más de el

Kratos: gracias director

Shao kahn: kratos desde ahora dormirá en la cabaña 2

Smoke: pero en nuestra cabaña ya no quedan camas libres

Shao kahn: ya lo sé, por esa razón hace unos minutos reemplazamos la cama de kenshi por una litera

Kenshi: ¿¡que!? ¿Y qué hicieron con mi cama?

Shao kahn: la desechamos, en este momento ya debe estar en el basurero, todos los desechos del campamento van a ese lugar...

Kenshi: ¡nooooo! Todo mi dinero estaba bajo el colchón D:

Kenshi salió corriendo hacia el basurero el cual se encuentra a medio kilómetro del campamento, y muchas criaturas lo habitan por lo que no es recomendable ir solo.

Shao kahn: ten cuidado con las criaturas que habitan el basurero y recuerda que no somos responsables si te pasa algo, bueno eso es todo por ahora, ya pueden marcharse

Shao kahn se metió al cuarto de utilería junto con el micrófono pero olvido apagarlo

Shao kahn (en el micrófono): genial...otro mocoso más que soportar en este campamento, debería vender este campamento a unos traficantes de órganos...apuesto a que pagarían muy bien por estos niños...tal vez los violen...pero ese no es asunto mío...

Shang sung: emmm...jefe...el micrófono está encendido...

Shao kahn: ¿¡que!?...mierda...emmm...eso diría si no me agradaran tanto mis estudiantes...y emmm…hoy todos tienen el día libre…vamos apágate cosa estupi...

Todos los estudiantes se fueron corriendo para disfrutar su día libre, con excepción de kratos quien fue a la cabaña 2 a instalarse

Kitana: ya se, vamos al lago :)

Todos: siiiiiiiii :D

Jataaka: no querrás decir vomitago

Dijo jataaka dándole un codazo a kia

Kia: ¬¬

Sareena: jajajajaja

Todos se fueron al lago excepto kratos que los estaba escuchando desde la ventana de la cabaña

Kratos: asi que van a nadar ¿eh? Tal vez me puedan divertir un poco

Kratos tomo su espada del olimpo y se puso su traje de mimo de guerra el cual lo volvió invisible y se marchó hacia el lago, cuando llego todos estaban metidos en el lago, chapoteando, nadando, jugando etc.

Kratos: jaja, haber cuento les dura su felicidad

Kratos desenvaino su espada del olimpo y la uso para lanzar una descarga eléctrica al lago, apenas toco el lago, todos los que estaban en el lago se electrocutaros y salieron disparados del lago

Todos: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Smoke: ¿¡qué carajo paso!?

Sub-Zero: ¿¡quién o que se atrevió a hacernos esto!?

Scorpion: yo sé quién nos hizo esto y porque

Kratos: ¡mierda, me descubrieron!

Scorpion: solo una persona pudo hacernos esto, y esa persona es… ¡raiden! Nos hizo esto porque no le entregamos la tarea de ayer

Kratos: ._.

Kenshi: bueno él es un profesor, no podemos hacer nada

Kitana: oigan chicos, ya que no funciono lo del lago, que tal si vamos a ver una película a la sala de audiovisuales, tengo silent hill :D

Todos: ¡genial, vamos!

Todos se fueron corriendo a la sala de audiovisuales, menos kratos que seguía invisible y había escuchado todo

Kratos: con que una película de terror ¿eh? Ja ja tengo una idea

Kratos se fue caminando tranquilamente hacia su cabaña, tomo las garras de hades y se dirigió hacia la sala de audiovisuales, cuando llego todos estaban absolutamente callados ya que estaban en la parte miedosa de la película, kratos aprovecho el momento para cortar la energía de la sala y uso las garras de hades para invocar varios espíritus los cuales volaban y gritaban por encima de los demás, todos salieron espantados del salón y se reunieron afuera

Frost: que paso ahí adentro O.O

Sub-Zero: nos hicieron una broma y yo sé quién lo hizo

Kratos (en su mente): oh no, ya me descubrieron

Sub-Zero: el responsable de esto fue… ¡ermac!

Ermac: ¿¡que!? O.o

Sub-Zero: ¡ya me oíste! ¡Liberaste algunas de tus almas en tu cuerpo, una de ellas corto la energía y las demás flotaron por encima nuestro para asustarnos!

Ernos: ¡no fuimos nosotros! Estábamos tranquilamente viendo la película, además estábamos sentados al lado tuyo, si hubiéramos sido nosotros te hubieras dado cuenta Ò.Ó

Sub-Zero: está bien, si no fuiste tú entonces solo queda una persona que pudo hacernos esto, a ¿Quién conocemos que puede invocar almas?

Kratos (en su mente): mierda ahora si me pillaron

Todos: ¡quaan chi!

Sub-Zero: exacto, al fin se vengó porque le decimos enfermera

Kratos: ¡que, ¿porque le dan el crédito de mis bromas a otros!?

Scorpion: ¿que fue eso?

Kratos se tapó la boca inmediatamente y se fue corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, cuando se alejó lo suficiente, paro a descansar

Kratos: uff casi me descubren *bostezo*, molestar a esos insectos es agotador, mejor iré a tomar una siesta,

kratos se fue caminando hacia la cabaña 2 a tomar una siesta, mientras tanto los chicos se encontraban discutiendo sobre qué era lo que escucharon

Sub-Zero: debió ser uno de los fantasmas de quan chi

Baraka: esperen un momento… ¿quan chi es hombre? :O

Scorpion: baraka no seas idiota -.-

Sub-Zero: baraka recuérdame regalarte una neurona… ¡la única que tienes necesita compañía!

Los chicos se dividieron en varios grupos y se dispersaron por todo el campamento, uno de los grupos eran Sub-Zero, scorpion, smoke y noob estaban afuera de su cabaña discutiendo acerca del nuevo estudiante

Sub-Zero: ¿a ustedes que les parece el nuevo?

Smoke: es un poco extraño…

Noob: ¿Qué onda con esos tatuajes?

Sub-Zero: no se…ese tipo me da mala espina

Scorpion: tal vez no sea tan malo…démosle una oportunidad

Kratos: ¡cállense insectos!, ¡estoy intentando dormir!

Dijo kratos asomándose por la ventana de la cabaña y lanzando una bota a la cabeza de scorpion

Scorpion: ¡ayyy! ... ¡lo hare pedazos!

Dijo scorpion con sus ojos encendidos en llamas

Sub-Zero: saben…como que me esta cayendo bien el chico nuevo

Noob: ¿¡que!? ¿¡Estás loco!? ¡Es un lunático!

Kratos: ¿¡que parte de que se callen no entendieron!?

Dijo kratos tirando otra bota por la ventana pero esta vez le cayó a noob

Noob: ¡auch!

Sub-Zero: jaja definitivamente me cayó bien el nuevo

Smoke: está bien… a 3 nos cayó mal y a uno bien

Sub-Zero: un momento…¿oye y kenshi?

Dubby dubby dubba dubby dubby dubba

Es el euroasiático ninja preadolescente

Dubby dubby dubba dubby dubby dubba

Piensa como un niño y sus ojos vendados estaaaan

Invencible él es…cuando estudia ciencías socíales…

Y si está cerca de las chicas, ellas le diaraaaaan

Chicas: oye kenshi, te vez muy guapo ;)

Es keeeenshiiiiiiiii el preadolesenteeeeeeee

Pueden llamarlo agente k

Keeeeenshiiiiiii

Dije que lo llamen agente k

Agenteeeee k…

Mientras tanto en el basurero

Kenshi: ¿dónde está? Tiene que estar por aquí…

De pronto kenshi sintió la presencia de un oni y un tarkata sacando el dinero de su colchón

Kenshi: ¡ustedes dos, dejen ese dinero ahí, es mío!

Oni: arrrrggg

Tarkata: genial, nos trajeron el almuerzo

Sub-zero318: hablando de almuerzo, ya es la hora del almuerzo en el campamento…

Todos fueron a la cafetería donde lo esperaba bo rai cho con un asqueroso almuerzo

Nightwolf: ¿ahora que porquerías nos quieres hacer comer?

Bo rai cho: este es el platillo de hoy…sesos de mono con salchichas de buey con vino de feto de rata y de postre tarántulas fritas con chocolate

Frost: ¿no esperaras que comamos eso?

Sub-Zero: si, ni reptile pordria…

Sub-Zero no termino la oración cuando vio a reptile embutiéndose los sesos de mico

Sub-Zero: olvidenlo…pero esta vez paso, hoy traje mi propio almuerzo

Dijo sub-Zero sacando dos botes de helado de su mochila y sentándose a comer su helado

Frost: oye subby… ¿me das un poquito de helado?

Sub-Zero (con la boca llena de helado): ¿Cuál es la palabra que busco?...ah sí… ¡no!

Frost: ándale...y seré tu mejor amiga

Sub-Zero (con la boca llena de helado): ¿desde cuándo que seas mí mejor amiga es algo bueno?

Frost: te doy 10 dólares…

Sub-Zero: ¡hecho!

Dijo sub-Zero pasándole a frost un bote de helado de vainilla y frost le dio 10 dólares a cambio

Sub-zero318: Bueno dejemos a Chilly Willy y a su novia

Sub-Zero: ¿¡cómo que chilly willy!? Ò_Ó

Frost: ¡él no es mi novio! .

Mientras tanto en el basurero, kenshi había derrotado al oni y al tarkata

Kenshi: alfin, tomare mi dinero y tal vez alcance a llegar a la cafetería antes de que la cierren

Kenshi recogió sus 15 dólares y pretendía irse rápido al campamento pero de repente los oni y los tarkatanos lo rodearon

Kenshi: patéticas criaturas…nunca molesten a un ninja hambriento…no solo por estudiar soy considerado el mejor de la clase

Kenshi desenvaino su katana y con su poder telequinetico controlo su katana para que fuera cortando las cabezas de todas las criaturas que lo rodeaba, de repente se abre un portal del cual se asoma shao kahn y dice

Shao kahn: **MULTALITY**

Y regresa por el portal, kenshi un poco confundido tomo su dinero y utilizo el portal que abrió shao kahn para regresar al campamento

Continuara…

Bueno aquí termina el capítulo 8, espero les haya gustado, ¿kratos lograra llevarse bien con los demás?, ¿shao kahn venderá el campamento a unos traficantes de órganos?, ¿ermac seguirá con sus pesadillas?, ¿kratos tendrá buenas intenciones?, ¿kenshi arriesgo su vida solo por 15 dólares?, ¿de dónde saco sub-Zero el helado? ¿shao kahn seguirá de metiche?¿ermac seguirá hablando en tercera persona? ¿Seguiré diciéndole a sub-Zero chilly willy?, ¿7+7 es = a triangulo? ¿Aprenderé matemáticas? Descubran todo esto y más en el próximo capítulo de campamento de mortal kombat

PSD: si se preguntan quién es chilly whilly es el pingüino de la serie animada "el pájaro loco"

Saludos sub-zero318


	9. capitulo 9 la competencia de comida

Damas y caballeros, edenianos y zaterranos, terrícolas y mundo exterioranos, dioses y demonios aquí les vengo a traer el nuevo capítulo de CAMPAMENTO MORTAL kOMBAT, soy su humilde anfitrión Sub-Zero 318, antes de comenzar el capítulo responderé las preguntas hechas el capítulo anterior:

¿Kratos lograra llevarse bien con los demás? No

¿Shao kahn venderá el campamento a unos traficantes de órganos? Posiblemente

¿Ermac seguirá con sus pesadillas? Tal vez

¿Kratos tendrá buenas intenciones? No

¿Kenshi arriesgo su vida solo por 15 dólares? Si

¿De dónde saco sub-Zero el helado? Pregúntenle

¿Shao kahn seguirá de metiche? Si

¿Ermac seguirá hablando en tercera persona? Si

¿Seguiré diciéndole a sub-Zero chilly willy? Si

¿7+7 es = a triangulo? Si :D

¿Aprenderé matemáticas? No creo

El capítulo se llama…la tarde de la comida viviente, disfrútenlo

Eran las 11:30 am en el campamento mortal kombat, los estudiantes estaban en el salón de informática, raiden estaba enfrente del tablero escribiendo en él lo que los estudiantes debían hacer en sus computadoras, las computadoras estaban ubicadas a unos cuatro metros del tablero y apuntaban hacia atrás, así que radien no podía ver lo que los alumnos hacían, todos con excepción de kenshi que era el ayudante del maestro estaban jugando halo reach en interconexión, chicas versus chicos y las chicas iban ganando.

Scorpion: ¡oigan! ¿¡Quién me hizo esa trampa de apuñalarme por la espalda!?

Kira: no es trampa si ganas puntos :P

Sub-Zero: ¡frost, deja de mirar mi pantalla!

Frost: no estoy mirando tu pantalla, es que…tengo un ojo bizco

Sub-Zero: ¡pues deja de bizquear mi pantalla!

Kratos (en su mente): no puedo creer que este embobado jugando esta porquería, debería estar destruyéndolos a todos, pero este juego es tan adictivo, ¡basta ya!, empezare a destruirlos a todos ahora mismo, bueno…después de esta partida

Khameleon: reptile… ¿dónde estás…? Tengo un cohete con tu nombre escrito en el…

Reptile: …

Khameleon: tu invisibilidad no durara para siempre…

Tan pronto la invisibilidad del spartan de reptile se acabó, empezó a disparar con su rifle de asalto, pero khameleon reacciono rápido y disparo dos misiles que impactaron con el cuerpo de reptile matándolo al instante y mandándolo volar

Khameleon: perdiste ;p

Reptile: me deje ganar para que no te sintieras mal

Khameleon: no es verdad, vamos, admite que perdiste

Reptile: está bien me ganaste, pero perdí porque me estoy muriendo de hambre :(

Khameleon: tú siempre tienes hambre…

Reptile: un reptiliano tiene que comer… ¬_¬

Khameleon: para tu suerte la campana del almuerzo sonara en unos…

Campana: riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing

Khameleon: 0 segundos…

Reptile: hora de almorzar :D

Reptile salió del salón corriendo a la cafetería sin importarle lo que dijera raiden

Raiden: bueno niños, dejen sus computadoras ahí y luego yo revisare que tanto han avanzado

Todos los estudiantes se pusieron nerviosos porque todo lo que habían hecho en la clase era jugar, pero noob y smoke idearon un plan para salir de esta.

Noob: emmm profesor…

Raiden: ¿si noob?

Noob: Lo que pasa es que hace unos momentos se fue la energía por un momento lo cual hizo que todas computadoras se reiniciaran

Smoke: y ninguno de nosotros guardo el trabajo

Los demás: es verdad :(

Raiden: que extraño…yo no vi nada, ¿kenshi, tú viste algo?

Kenshi: no…

Raiden: ¿y porque no me dijeron antes?

Noob: es que no queríamos molestarlo

Raiden: está bien, repetiremos lo del día de hoy la próxima clase, vallan a almorzar

Todos apagaron sus computadoras excepto baraka que no sabía cómo y se fueron a la cafetería

Raiden: que extraño, dejaron una computadora encendida… ¡uyy genial, halo reach! :D

Raiden se sentó y se puso a jugar, mientras tanto, todos habían llegado a la cafetería apenas entraron todos vieron a reptile sentado en una de las mesas de la cafetería comiendo un gran platón de la comida de bo rai cho

Chameleon: reptile, pero que carajo estas comiendo D:

Reptile (con la boca llena): no sé, ni me importa, comida es comida

Bo rai cho: vengan niños y tomen un gran plato de rata asada rellena de viseras de cordero remojada en jugo de hígado encebollado y un toque de canela

Reptile estaba a punto de comerse otra rata pero se detuvo al escuchar las palabras de bo rai cho

Reptile: espera, ¿qué dijiste que tenía? D:

Bo rai cho: dije: viseras de cordero remojada en jugo de hígado encebollado y un toque de canela

Reptile: mierda… ¡odio la canela! .

Todos: **._.**

Reptile (mientras le rugía el estómago): la canela siempre me causa indigestión :(

Sub-Zero: déjame entender una cosa, ¿llegaste y pediste comida sin saber que tenía?

Reptile: emmm no exactamente…

FLASHBACK

Bo rai cho: hola reptile, eres el primero en llegar, te invito a probar una de mis ratas asadas rellenas de…

Reptile no dejo terminar la oración a bo rai cho golpeando la mesa con su puño

Reptile: ¡solo cállate y dame un gran platón de esa joda!, ¡me muero de hambre!

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Sub-Zero: ah, que idiota -.-'

Reptile: creo que debo ir a la enfermería :s

Reptile se dirigió a la enfermería lentamente mientras sostenía su estómago con sus manos

Kitana: aggg, no puedes hacer una comida normal

Bo rai cho: pues, la única comida que se hacer es macarrón con queso

Khameleon: ¡no, odio el macarrón con queso!

Bo rai cho: entonces se tienen que aguantar mi deliciosa comida gourmet

Nightwolf: aquí nadie se va a comer tu asquerosa comida

Kratos: yo si

Kratos agarro una rata y empezó a comer

Todos: O.o

Kratos: eh comido peores cosas, además yo no soy una nena como todos ustedes, son unos imbéciles

Noob: ¿¡que somos unas nenas!? ¡La única nena aquí es Sub-Zero!

Sub-Zero: ¡oye! Ò_Ó

Noob: y no permitiré que un patético mimo mal pintado me diga imbécil, bo rai cho, dame una rata

Scorpion: yo no me quedare atrás, yo también quiero una rata

Smoke: y yo

Kano: yo también quiero una

Y así paso sucesivamente hasta que todos los chicos (menos sub-Zero que había traído helado de nuevo) terminaron comiendo rata

Kratos: y ustedes chicas, se la pasan cuidando su "figura" y por eso no comen nada, van a terminar anoréxicas y ningún chico las va a querer y tampoco kenshi

Las chicas: ¿qué? D:

Todas las chicas pidieron doble ración y empezaron a comer, excepto frost que se acercó por detrás a Sub-Zero y le dijo:

Frost: oye, ¿me vendes otro bote de helado?

Sub-Zero: 15 dólares

Frost: ¿qué? Pero si antes era 10

Sub-Zero: 20

Frost: pero, ¡no es justo!

Sub-Zero: ¡25!

Frost: ¡está bien toma!

Sub-Zero: jajaja los 25 dólares más sencillos de mi vida

Frost: ¬¬

Kratos (en su mente): ahora que llenaron sus estómagos de pura porquería no podrán soportar lo que les tengo preparado, buajajajajajaja

Cuando todos terminaron la rata se dirigieron a la siguiente clase, tocaba la clase de cocina con bo rai cho, el salón de cocina tiene 9 mesones de cocina, uno para cada cabaña, también tiene muchos materiales de cocina, hornos, batidoras, licuadoras, etc y cuenta con una despensa con miles de ingredientes para las recetas

Bo rai cho: muy bien chicos, creó que les alegrara saber qué haremos...una batalla de comida :D

Scorpion: ¡genial!

Scorpion cogió un salmón y golpeo a sub-zero con él, haciendo que sub callera al piso

Bo rai cho: me refería a una competencia...

Sub-zero: si, espectro idiota

Sub-zero se levantó del suelo, agarró un salmón y empezó a pelear con scorpion usando los salmones como si fueran espadas

Bo rai cho: ¡basta los dos, esos peces no son juguetes! Son parte del almuerzo de mañana, denme eso y siéntense para que pueda explicarles la competencia

Sub-Zero y scorpion: está bien ¬¬

Bo rai cho: muy bien chicos, cada grupo va a elegir una receta de mi libro de cocina y la prepararan lo mejor que puedan…

Kratos (en su mente): esta es mi oportunidad para destruirlos a todos, cambiare el libro de cocina por mi libro de cocina malvada, el libro de "cocina misteriosa" buajajajajajaja

Si, el libro de kratos es el peligroso libro de cocina misteriosa, perdido por siglos, este siniestro libro surgió de las hogueras del mal, si los platos hechos con estas recetas blasfemas cobran vida para causar desastres

Kratos se escabullo mientras bo rai cho explicaba el concurso, cambio el libro de cocina por el libro de cocina misteriosa y regreso a su lugar sin que nadie se diera cuenta

Bo rai cho: ahora vengan los grupos uno por uno y elijan una receta

Cada grupo eligió las siguientes recetas:

Grupo 1: asado bestial

Grupo 2: suflé apocalipsis (lo eligió kratos)

Grupo 3: espaguetis con albondiojos

Grupo 4: pincho de pescado diabólico

Grupo 5: pastel de merengue sangriento

Grupo 6: jamón de minotauro rabioso

Grupo 7: tarta de dragón negro

Grupo 8: tacos de murciélago vampiro

Grupo 9: pizza de dientes de tiburón

Bo rai cho: ya pueden empezar y para motivarlos el grupo ganador tendrá un chef profesional a sus servicios no tendrán que comerse mi comida

Kano: rápido tenemos que ganar ese concurso

Mavado: pero si nunca hemos cocinado

Kano: mira solo es hacer lo que dice la receta, kabal ve por los materiales a la despensa, nosotros alistaremos todo

Kabal: ¿y porque tengo que ir yo?

Kano: porque eres el único con súper velocidad aquí

Kabal: ah cierto, ahora regreso

Sub-Zero: muy bien que dice la receta

Scorpion: 10.000 huevos, 98 cráneos de azúcar, 100 carros de mantequilla y una pizca de sal

Noob: es un nombre algo extraño para un postre

Kratos: en realidad es muy delicioso, ¡rápido hagámoslo cuanto antes!

Lui kang: ¿alguien ha visto el cuchillo?

Jax: no

Liu kang: tengo una idea, kung lao dame tu sombrero, lo usaremos como cuchillo

Kung lao: ¿Qué? ¡No! Se ensuciara

Liu kang: pues lo lavas y ya, ahora dámelo

Kobra: esto es injusto, nos falta un miembro del grupo

Taven: si, reptile sigue en la enfermería

Baraka: y todo por culpa de la canela

Tanya: ¿no creen que es un poco extraño que los dienten vallan alrededor de la pizza?

Khameleon: eh visto cosas más extrañas

Frost: insisto en que debimos elegir un plato frio ¬¬

Cuando todos los platillos estuvieron listos los colocaron encima del mesón de bo rai cho para que los calificara, bo rai cho estaba apunto de probar el primer platillo pero antes de dar el primer bocado la comida empezó a cobrar vida y atacarlos a todos

Milena: ¿cómo se hizo la comida malvada? D:

Baraka: no sé, pero esta deliciosa

Baraka se tiró encima del jamón de minotauro y empezó a devorarlo

Mientras todos peleaban bo rai cho estaba escondido detrás de su mesón, durante uno de los estragos de la batalla hicieron que el libro de cocina saliera volando y le callera en la cabeza a bo rai cho

Bo rai cho: ¡ah, pero que…Cocina misteriosa! O.O

Baraka: ¡bien, cocina misteriosa! :D

Bo rai cho: ¿bien?, cada receta de este libro es una terrible amenaza para lo seres vivos

Baraka: ah, yo creí que era un sabor de helado :(

Khameleon: yo me encargo de la pizza

La pizza tenia dientes de tiburón alrededor suyo y giraba rápidamente haciendo que se convirtiera en una sierra voladora, khameleon lanzo una patada voladora pero la pizza la esquivo y ataco a khameleon afeitándole la cabeza y dejándola con un peinado estilo punk

Khameleon: ahh, no puedo cambiar mi peinado, reptile tiene que ayudar

Baraka (con la boca llena): seguro, después de comer

Khameleon se fue corriendo hacia la enfermería a buscar a reptile y cuando llego lo encontró sentado en una camilla

Khameleon: ¡reptile, ven es una emergencia!

Reptile: hola kham, lindo corte

Khameleon: no hay tiempo que perder tenemos… ¿te gusta? No sé si dejármelo, es un poco rebelde y…

Reptile: emmm kham…emergencia…

Khameleon: ah sí, nos están atacando, tienes que ayudarnos

Reptile: no lo sé kham, aún me siento un poco mal por lo de la canela

Khameleon: ¡si no nos ayudas, la comida malvada nos acabara!

Reptile: ¿!dijiste comida!? Y que estamos esperando :D

Reptile y khameleon corrieron hacia el salón de cocina y cuando llegaron la comida malvada tenía acorralados a los demás y baraka estaba en un rincón recostado con el estómago lleno

Los demás: auxilio D:

Baraka: creo que voy a explotar

Reptile: no te preocupes baraka, yo te relevo *¬*

Reptile se abalanzo encima de la comida y se la trago toda sin dejar rastro

Li mei: reptile, nos salvaste

Li mei abrazo a reptile y le dio un beso en la mejilla

Reptile: emm de nada O/O

Khameleon: ¡no lo toques, él es mío zorra roba novios!

Khameleon se abalanzo encima de li mei y empezaron a pelear en una nube de polvo

Li mei: ayy suéltame pelos de escoba .

Reptile: ¿novio? O/O

Sub-Zero: oye reptile, ¿tienes fiebre? Estas todo rojo

Reptile: ¿qué?... ah, sí estoy bien

Sub-Zero: ¿seguro que esa comida no te afecto?

Reptile: siempre y cuando esa comida no tuviera canela, estaré bien

Scorpion: en realidad creo el suflé tenía un poco de canela

Reptile: oh no :(

De repente kratos entra por la puerta del salón silbando y se lleva una gran sorpresa al ver que todos seguían vivos

Kratos: ¿¡que!? ¿¡Siguen vivos!? Digo…que bien siguen vivos :D -(En su mente)- rayos, no funciono lo de la comida, tendré que seguir intentando

Kenshi: hmm, esto es muy sospechoso -.-'

Bueno amigos aquí termina el capítulo 9 :D espero les haya gustado, me demore un poco haciendo este capítulo por falta de inspiración pero al fin lo termine.

Saludos sub-zero318


	10. capitulo 10 la guerra de los sexos

Hola amigos, ya llegamos al capítulo 10 :D , y me siento muy orgulloso de haber llegado hasta este punto, les quiero agradecer a los que empezaron a leer el fic desde el principio y a los que lo leen por primera vez Bienvenidos, el nombre de este capítulo es: la guerra de los sexos, sin más rodeos comencemos con el capítulo.

Los chicos llegaron en sus vehículos a la fortaleza que habían construido las chicas con cacharros, madera y basura que encontraron el campamento

-Denme el altavoz-dijo sub-zero tomando el altavoz-yo hablaré.

-Ni hablar, yo seré el que hablé-dijo noob tratando de quitarle el altavoz a sub.

Noob y sub-zero empezaron a tirar del altavoz ya que ambos querían ser el que hablara

-Yo lo hago-dijo reptile arrebatándoles el altavoz-se exactamente que decir-reptile encendió el altavoz y empezó a hablar-niñas, esta es nuestra única y última advertencia, entregue toda su comida o vamos a...

Reptile no pudo terminar la oración ya que scorpion Le dio una palmada en la cabeza y le quito el altavoz

-Basta, yo seré el que hablé-dijo scorpion levantando el altavoz a la altura de su boca-váyanse, lárguense del campamento y nunca regresen, pueden evitar una masacre..

-¡nunca nos iremos, nunca!-dijo jade lanzado su boomerang a scorpion quien lo esquivó haciendo la matrix.

-Tengo una idea-dijo sub-Zero mirando a kenshi

Sub-zero tomo a kenshi, le arrancó la camisa y lo lanzó a la mitad del campo de batalla, todas las chicas se quedaron embobadas y botando baba viendo a kenshi, el boomerang de jade regreso y golpeo a su distraída dueña en la cabeza

-¡ahhh!... Valió la pena-dijo jade desmayándose.

-wow, deberían llamarte jade mala suerte xD-dijo mileena entre risas.

-y pensar que todo comenzó tan bien esta mañana-dijo kenshi recordando.

La mañana de ese mismo día...

Era sábado en la mañana y los profesores estaban en una importante reunión

-Entiendo sus preocupaciones, pero está establecido que solo daremos la clase de educación sexual cuando los alumnos tengan una edad superior-dijo shao kahn con un tono firmé

-Pero es mejor prevenir que lamentar-protestó sheeva.

-hey profesores, ¿quieren que los chicos aprendan de sexo? Lo mejor de ser niño es la ingenuidad, déjenlos ser niños un tiempo-dijo bo rai cho con sabiduría

-¿A qué costo bo rai cho? Sean realistas, los niños tienen sexo cada vez más chicos, las enfermedades venéreas los atacan cada vez más jóvenes, lo único que combate eso es educándolos antes de tener sexo-dijo sheeva con un tono serio.

-La primera instrucción para los niños en cuanto a sexo no debe ser un aterrador discurso sobre enfermedades

-Ella tiene razón, con tanto embarazo precoz y enfermedades, mis hijas necesitan educación sexual ahora mismo-dijo sindel preocupada.

Al final la reunión, se aprobó la petición con 8 votos a favor y 5 en contra, se decidió que todo el día les iban a dar clases de educación sexual a los chicos y a las chicas por separado, goro les daría a los chicos y sheeva a las chicas

-Muy bien chicos, esta es su primera clase de educación sexual, sé que algunos de ustedes creen que esto es un chiste y se ríen al escuchar pene o vagina-dijo goro

-Jajajaja-rieron todos tapándose la boca

-Basta ya, hablemos como personas maduras-dijo goro.

Goro encendió el proyector y unas imágenes de la anatomía femenina y masculina aparecieron en el tablero.

-Esta es la anatomía masculina, vean los testículos y el escroto-dijo señalándolos

-Jajaja-rieron todos

-¡Basta, al primero que se ría se le hará un reporte!-dijo goro con un tono de autoridad

Todos se quedaron callados y sin hacer ningún ruido

-Para poder tener sexo el hombre toma su pene y entonces...ee...verán...el hombre toma su pene y lo...umm...-dijo goro con voz pensativa

-¿Usted nunca ha tenido sexo profesor goro? -Dijo sub-zero.

-¡claro que sí! Pero fue a los 19 años hace mucho que...a ver...parece que...tome mi pene y lo... ¿que rayos hice con esa maldita cosa?-dijo goro bajando la voz cada vez más

Mientras tanto en otro salón, sheeva iba a comenzar su clase de educación sexual con las chicas

-Bien chicas, puede que hayan cosas que no quieran oír pero necesitan hacerlo-dijo sheeva

-Si queremos maestra sheeva, díganos-dijo kitana emocionada

-Si, será muy divertido- dijo jade

-Siiiii-dijeron las demás

-¿¡divertido!? ¿¡Divertido dices!? Pues comencemos con la primera lección ¿sí? , enfermedades de transmisión sexual, así es, a menos que les exijan a los chicos que usen condones ustedes contraerán una enfermedad sexual ¿es divertido? ¿Umm? ¿Lo es?

-No yo decía...-dijo kitana quien fue interrumpida por sheeva

-¡20 mil en el país contraen enfermedades venéreas hoy, mañana 20 mil más y la única razón es que ustedes piensan! "oh, eso no va a pasarme a mí, maestra sheeva solo las chicas de áfrica y Asia pero no las de aquí" ¡error!, gonorrea, herpes, sida, sífilis, hepatitis b, hepatitis c y la lista aumenta y aumenta sin Cesar! ¡Estas son enfermedades de graves consecuencias! ¿¡Creen que sexo es solo amor y diversión!? ¡Error! Sexo es enfermedad, vean lo que es un herpes-dijo sheeva mostrándoles una foto de herpes a las chicas

-Ahhhhh- gritaron espantadas las chicas

-Y lo que es la sífilis-dijo sheeva mostrándoles una foto de una persona con sífilis

-Aaahhhhhhh-gritaron aterrorizadas las chicas

-¡Bien chicas, eso pasa cuando los chicos uno usan condones!-dijo sheeva agresivamente

Tras una aburrida clase para los chicos y una traumatizante clase para las chicas llego la hora del almuerzo

Noob, sub-zero, scorpion y smoke estaban haciendo fila para elegir su almuerzo pero como todo se veía muy asqueroso no se decidían

-Hola chicos, ¿cómo les fue en la clase de educación sexual?-dijo bo rai cho

-Mal, goro no enseña nada de nada-dijo sub-zero.

-goro no diferencia una fatality de una babality y a sheeva, dudo mucho que se la hayan tirado alguna vez-dijo bo rai cho con una voz burlona

-Jaja si...bo rai cho, ¿que es "tirado"?-dijo scorpion confundido

-emmm...nada...avancen, detienen la fila

Todos los chicos ya tenían su bandeja con su almuerzo y se dirigían a una meza para sentarse a comer

-Hey, preguntémosle a las chicas que aprendieron-dijo scorpion

-Si-dijo smoke.

Todos los chicos se dirigieron con su comida hacia a mesa de las chicas

-oye sareena, ¿qué aprend...-dijo sub-zero interrumpido por el grito de las chicas

-Ahhhhh-gritaron las chica agarrando su almuerzo y corriendo hacia un rincón de la cafetería

-Que carajo les pasa-dijo noob confundido

Los chicos se dirigieron hacia las chicas que estaban de espaldas a la pared

Solo queríamos...-dijo sub-zero acercándoseles pero fue interrumpido por otro grito de las chicas

-¡Aléjate subby!-grito sareena.

-Pero porque-dijo sub-zero confundido

-¿Llevas puesto condón?-dijo preocupadamente sareena

-¿el qué?-dijo sub

-Ahhhhhhhhh-gritaron todas

-¿Alguno lleva su condón puesto?-dijo jataaka

-No-dijo scorpion

-Ahhhhhhhhh-gritaron las chicas

-¿no saben que si no usan condón se pueden enfermar?-dijo sareena

-Noo-dijo scorpion

-Siii, si no los usan van a tener sida-respondió jataaka

-¿¡Sida!? O.O-dijo asustado reptile

-Oh Dios, no quiero que me de sida chicos D: -dijo baraka

-¿Eso aprendieron en clase?-pregunto scorpion

-goro no dijo nada de eso Ò_Ó-dijo reptile enojado

-Goro no sabe nada de nada-dijo sub-zero

-Tienen que usar condones, ¡ahora, atrás, apártense! No queremos su sida-dijo

sareena retrocediendo

-Pero sareena no entendemos...-dijo sub-zero acercándose pero fue interrumpido por el grito de las chicas.

Las chicas soltaron sus almuerzos y salieron corriendo de la cafetería

-Oh dios mío D: -dijo scorpion

-¿Que haremos ahora?-pregunto baraka

-buscar condones, pero ya-dijo sub-zero

Todos los chicos dejaron sus almuerzos en las mesas y se fueron de repente reptile se devolvió, tomó los almuerzos de todos y se los llevó.

Un momento, donde encontraremos condones-dijo kung lao acomodando su sombrero

-Según Internet...los venden en todas las farmacias-dijo jax revisando en su celular

-Este campamento esta en medio de la nada, donde vamos a encontrar una farmacia, la más cercana está a kilómetros de aquí -dijo noob con resignación

-Podemos tomar "prestado" el autobús escolar para llegar al pueblo más cercano

-pero, ninguno de nosotros sabe conducir-dijo replico sub-Zero

-yo si-dijo scorpion

-¿tú sabes?-dijo asombrado noob

-¿cómo aprendiste?-pregunto smoke

-soy campeón mundial en los videojuegos de carreras, además en el shiray riu me robab…digo tomaba prestado los vehículos para irme a pasear-presumió scorpion

Los chicos tomaron "prestado" el autobús escolar para llegar al pueblo más cercano para comprar condones, scorpion era el conductor pero como no alcanzaba los pedales noob y smoke se encargaban de eso

-emmm scorpion… estoy seguro que vamos en contra vía-dijo Sub-Zero

-cállate, ¿Quién es el que maneja aquí? ¡Yo! Así que o te callas o doy vuelta y nos devolvemos al campamento-dijo scorpion enfadado

-pero esos autos vienen en nuestra dirección D: -dijo Sub-Zero preocupado

-no te preocupes, yo me encargo-dijo scorpion encendiendo la radio y poniéndose una gorra de camionero

Scorpion empezó a esquivar a todos los autos que venían contra ellos y mientras lo hacía le gritaba cosas a los conductores

-¡devuélvase a su pueblo!... ¡quítate animal!... ¡ay asesino!... ¡quítate estorbo, pues que no ves! Agg tenía que ser vieja… ¡nos vas a matar!... ¡¿para qué te sirve la direccional!?

Cuando llegaron al pueblo, scorpion se detuvo enfrente de la farmacia, apenas se abrió la puerta del autobús todos los chicos (menos scorpion) salieron disparados del autobús y empezaron a besar el suelo diciendo "al fin tierra, gracias dios"

-no exageren, tampoco conduzco tan mal-dijo scorpion desviando la mirada

Los chicos entraron a la farmacia y vieron al farmacéutico en el mostrador quien los miro extrañado por su forma extra de vestir

-Hola chicos, en que puedo ayudarles-dijo amablemente el farmacéutico

-Queremos condones-dijo sub-zero impaciente

-Perdonen chicos pero no puedo venderles condones-dijo el farmacéutico

-¿porque? ¿¡Quiere que nos de sida!?-dijo kratos molesto

Repentinamente llego la compañera del farmacéutico

-Rick, debemos proporcionarle condones a cualquiera que los pida-dijo la farmacéutica

-Pero... ¡son niños!-dijo el farmacéutico señalándolos

-¿prefieres que lo hagan sin protección?-dijo la farmacéutica.

-Si, ¿¡no quieres sin protección pendejo!?-dijo scorpion furioso

-No tenemos condones que les queden-insistía el farmacéutico

-Claro que si, los nuevos "rototin" para niños menores de 13 años, la caja tiene 40 condones y cuesta solo 5 dólares

-¿40? ¿No se usa el mismo todos los días?-dijo baraka confundido

-No, cada condón es solo de un uso-respondió la farmacéutica

-carajo, tendremos que comprar muchos

Tras comprar cada uno varias cajas se reunieron afuera pero tenían dudas de entrar al autobús ya que scorpion sería el que manejaría de nuevo

-dejen de comportarse como idiotas, y suban al autobús-dijo impaciente scorpion

Los chicos dudaron antes de entrar pero finalmente entraron, después de un LARGO y violento viaje los chicos lograron llegar al campamento en una sola pieza, bueno…el autobús recibió unas cuantas abolladuras y le faltaba un asiento ya que scorpion se lo lanzo a un conductor. Los chicos se dirigieron al baño de hombres para probarse los condones

-Aquí dice que el uso del condón evita el sida, sífilis y otras enfermedades-dijo baraka mientras leía la caja

Muy bien baraka, ponte tú el primer condón-dijo scorpion dándole la bolsita de un condón a baraka

-¿Y porque tengo ser yo el primero?-replico baraka

-Porque si, ahora póntelo-respondió scorpion

Baraka tomo la bolsita, la abrió lentamente y tomo el condón

-Esto parece una mini dona…oh, es baboso :o –dijo baraka tocando el condón

-Dice que lo pongas alrededor de tu pene-dijo smoke mientras leía la caja

-Ni siquiera sé cómo…oh…espera…ya entiendo

-¿Cómo te sientes?-pregunto noob

-bien…supongo-dijo baraka

-¿te sientes protegido?-pregunto sub-Zero

-sí, no creo que nada traspase esto y llegue a mi pene, oh, y hasta tiene una puntica para orinar, pero se cae, necesito algo para sostenerlo-dijo sorprendido baraka

-yo tengo elásticos-dijo kano pasándole un par de elásticos a baraka

-¡ay…auch...ay! bien creo que ya está-dijo baraja aliviado

-muy bien, kano reparte los elásticos, todos pónganse un condón que ya casi tenemos que volver a clase-dijo sub-Zero destapando su condón

Mientras los chicos se ponían sus condones, las chicas llegaron a su clase de educación sexual donde sheeva las esperaba con un reproductor dvd y un pequeño televisor

-muy bien chicas hoy aprenderemos sobre la peor de las enfermedades sexuales…el embarazo, ¿creen que tener un bebe es algo bello y hermoso? Pues mire este video-dijo sheeva reproduciendo el video

En la pantalla apareció un video de un parto, empezó cuando la mujer rompe la fuente, todas pusieron cara de asco, se podían ver como las paredes vaginales se estiran y se asoma la cabeza del bebe, finalmente nace él bebe, pero el video no había terminado, aún faltaba la expulsión de la placenta, de repente apareció la imagen de los genitales de una vaca expulsando placenta

-aaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh . - gritaron las mientras salían corriendo hacia las afueras del campamento para construir un fortaleza anti enfermedades

Mientras tanto los chicos ya habían llegado a la clase de educación sexual, goro ya había leído unos cuantos libros y aprendió un poco de sexo pero los chicos no lo ponían atención ya que les fastidiaba el condón

-mierda, este condón me tiene loco-dijo noob rascándose sus partes

-me eh cambiado el mío 3 veces por la comezón-dijo reptile

-pero ir al baño es más fácil-dijo scorpion sacándose su condón lleno de orina y lanzándolo a la basura

Scorpion saco otro condón y empezó a ponérselo, Goro se percató de esto y se acercó a scorpion

-scorpion, ¿qué carajo haces?-pregunto goro

-poniéndome un condón nuevo, ya llene el otro-dijo scorpion

-¿y para que te pones un condón?-pregunto goro confundido

-¡para evitar el sida!-respondió scorpion

-se contrae sida teniendo sexo, no en una clase, -dijo goro

-¿sexo? ¿Sexo con una chica?-dijo liu kang

Si, ahora presten atención-dijo goro volviendo al tablero

-todo este tiempo eran ellas las que nos contagiaban-dijo Sub-Zero furioso

-por culpa de ellas casi morimos por comprar unos condones-dijo kung lao

-no exageren, no conduzco tan mal

-¡claro que si!-gritaron todos los chicos

-bueno la pelea es con ellas no conmigo ¬¬ -dijo scorpion desviando la mirada

-tiene razón, vamos-dijo jax

Los chicos se dirigieron hacia donde las chicas para tener una batalla brutal, de repente shao kahn llamo a todos los maestros a su oficina por los altavoces

-Me alegra que todos hayan podido venir, tengo un anuncio que darles-dijo shao kahn seriamente

-¿Cual es jefe?-dijo shang sung

-el farmacéutico del pueblo llamo, al parecer todos los chicos son sexualmente activos y están tan asustados que fueron a comprar condones-dijo shao kahn

-¡lo sabía!, al menos ahora si se protegerán

Los maestros empezaron a discutir acerca de si seguir dándoles a los estudiantes clases de educación sexual o no, mientras tanto Los chicos llegaron en sus vehículos a la fortaleza que habían construido las chicas con cacharros, madera y basura que encontraron el campamento, llevándonos a donde comenzamos

-¡soldados, ataquen!- grito jax

Los chicos y las chicas empezaron a tener un kombate mortal, aunque los chicos las superaban en número de alguna forma las chicas los estaban superando, reptile y chameleon estaban peleando contra khameleon pero ella los superaba fácilmente

-ríndete kham-le dijo su hermano

-sí, somos 2 contra 1-dijo reptile

-¡nunca!- dijo khameleon haciéndose invisible

Khameleon empezó a golpear a los dos zaterranos, luego kham empezó a ahorcar a chameleon con sus brazos y a reptile con sus piernas lo que hizo que reptile se sonrojara por esa incómoda posición, mientras tanto cyrax y sector idearon un plan, cyrax metió el combustible de uno de los misiles de sector en sus bombas y la lanzo contra la fortaleza de las chicas, a los segundos se produjo una explosión gigante que destruyo la formaleza de las niñas, los profesores escucharon la gran explosión y salieron a ver qué pasaba, para su sorpresa más de la mitad de los alumnos habían muerto.

-quan chi, creo que tienes mucho trabajo que hacer-dijo shao kahn mientras le daba un codazo a quan chi

-me pueden explicar que paso aquí-dijo bo rai cho alarmado

Los chicos les explicaron todo lo que paso a los maestros, sheeva se sintió responsable y confeso

-la culpa es mía, exagere asustando a las chicas y olvide decirles que para enfermarse de un chico deben tener sexo primero-dijo sheeva avergonzada

-eso lo explica todo-dijo chameleon

-¿ya nos puedes soltar kham?-dijo reptile intentando liberarse de las piernas de khameleon

-mmmmmmm no-dijo khameleon ahorcándolos con más fuerza

-se acabó, no más clases de educación sexual en el campamento, todos vallan a sus dormitorios y quan chi, ponte a trabajar

-si señor ¬¬ -dijo quan chi

Bueno amigos creo que aquí termina…

-espera, espera, espera, ¿eso es todo? Pensé que me tenías preparado un final genial donde yo fuera el protagonista-reclamo kratos

-no me vengas con reclamos, ya protagonizaste un capitulo y apareciste en el siguiente así que no me reclames nada que tú no eres el protagonista del fic-dijo sub-zero318 enfadado

-escuchame, patético humano, yo pondré la reglas aquí- dijo kratos

-no, no, tu escúchame, puede que sea solo un humano, pero puedo controlar lo que pase en este fic, si quiero puedo ponerte en un traje de princesa y hacer que bailes valet enfrente de todos

-ok ok tu ganas O.O , muy pronto te destruiré y me adueñare de este fic buajajaja- susurro kratos

-escuche eso-dijo sub-zero318

-no…espera…piedad…nooooooooo-suplico kratos

*Poof* de repente kratos apareció vestido de princesa y empezó a bailar valet enfrente de todos.

-auxilio, no puedo controlar mi cuerpo, ayuda . -gritaba kratos mientras todos se le burlaban

-jajajajajajjajajajaja- reían todos

-algún día…todos me la van a pagar…-dijo kratos con voz malefica

Bueno chicos aquí termina el capítulo de hoy, como podrán notar cambie de formato guion a formato narrativo, es la primera vez que hago un capitulo en narrativo, ustedes me dirán si sigo usando narrativo o vuelvo a usar el formato guion, también díganme si cometí errores usando este tipo de formato ya que nunca antes lo había usado, siempre fue guion y para mí es un poco extraño cambiar así de repente y si quieres darme alguna sugerencia o idea para el próximo capítulo seria de mucha ayuda, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.

Saludos sub-zero318


	11. capitulo 11 descubriendo un nuevo mundo

Hola a todos, después de tanto tiempo, al fin les traigo mi nueva creación, su nombre es: DESCUBRIENDO UN NUEVO MUNDO, la trilogía, perdón si no es lo que esperaban, estoy muy muy ocupado últimamente y tengo muchos problemas, disculpen la tardanza, ahora sin más preámbulos el capítulo:

PRIMERA PARTE, EL CASTIGO

Era una fría mañana de domingo, los estudiantes sobrevivientes a la masacre del día anterior descansaban plácidamente mientras que los que murieron estaban siendo revividos por quan chi en este momento

-ufff, al fin termine de revivir a todos-dijo quan chi aliviado-oh no, aún quedan 3 cuerpos :(

Aún quedaban por resucitar los cuerpos de baraka, jade y kung lao los cuales estaban divididos en 3 partes

-hmmm, he estado trabajando en mi hechizo de resurrección múltiple, tal vez ahora funcione bien-dijo quan chi haciendo un movimiento con sus manos

Los cuerpos empezaron volver a la vida, pero como era de esperarse, algo volvió a salir mal…al resucitar completamente baraka tenía el torso de kung lao y las piernas de jade, jade tenia las piernas de baraka y los brazos de kung lao y kung lao tenía el torso y los brazos de baraka

-ohh mierda O.O –dijo quan chi poniéndose una mano en la cabeza

-me pican las piernas D: -dijo jade rascando las piernas de baraka que ahora eran sus piernas

-me pica el pecho D:-dijo kung lao rascando el torso de baraka que ahora era su torso

-me siento lindo ^w^ -dijo baraka juntando sus manos y levantando una pierna hacia atrás

-carajo, volví a fallar, los matare para volverlos a revivir uno por uno-se dijo quan chi a si mismo

-¡¿espera, que!?-gritaron los 3 mutantes

Quan chi saco sus espadas y los corto para luego revivirlos uno por uno.

Dos horas después llamaron a todos los chicos y chicas para hacer una actividad de reintegración para olvidar lo que paso el día anterior, los coordinadores de la actividad eran sheeva y goro

-bueno chicos, hoy realizaremos una pequeña actividad de integración donde tendrán que trabajar en equipo para lograr su objetivo-dijo goro explicando la actividad-vamos a jugar a captura la bandera

-repártanse en dos grupos y diríjanse a los extremos del campamento, esa será su base, tendrán que robar la bandera del otro equipo a su base y así ganaran el desafío

-Oye liu, ¿porque no nos escapamos? Y nos vamos a hacer algo más divertido-le susurró kung lao

-Vale, pero invitemos a un par de chicas, para que sea más interesante...-dijo liu con una cara picarona

-¿Qué te parece a kitana y a jade?-propuso kung lao

-Sí, podremos hacer muchas cosas ;)-dijo lui kang

-Sí, será muy divertido :D-se auto invitó baraka

-¡Y a ti quien te invito metiche! -exclamó kung lao

-Señor lao, ¿tiene algo que compartir con nosotros?-dijo goro colocando dos de sus brazos en su cintura

-NO SEÑOR-dijo kung lao

-entonces pon atención-dijo goro

-no te llevaremos con nosotros bobaka-susurro kung lao

-rayos, tengo que encontrar la forma de que me lleven, solo me queda una cosa por hacer…tendré que usar mi apendice -pensó baraka-vamos higado, piensa en algo.

De repente el cerebro de baraka salió por su oreja y le hablo

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo?, nunca escribes, no llamas, no te sabes mi nombre y no respondes mis mensajes-replico el cerebro

-es porque no se escribir, ni usar un teléfono y olvide la contraseña de mi correo electrónico, sea lo que sea, bueno no entremos en detalles, ayúdame ¿si?-dijo baraka

-está bien, ¿que te parece esto? *susurro* susurro* susurro*-dijo el cerebro quien tras terminar, se metió a la no tan hueca cabeza de baraka

-perfecto…si no me llevan, entonces le diré al profesor todo su plan-los amenazo baraka

-no pensé que fueras capas de pensar en algo así con lo tonto que eres D:-dijo sorprendido liu kang.

-use algo que se llama páncreas-dijo baraka enorgullecido por su gran idea

-emmm baraka, creo que necesitas unas cuantas clases de anatomía-sugirio kung lao

-¿quién es Ana Sofía?-pregunto baraka

-Ana Sofía no, anatomía-dijo liu kang

-¿Ana maría?

-¡anatomía!-gritaron liu y kung

-¿Ana lucia?

-ya olvídalo, iras con nosotros-dijo kung mientras se le sobresalía una vena en la cabeza

-yupiiiiiii-dijo baraka saltando

-no vuelvas a hacer eso-dijo secamente kung lao

-bien niños, empiecen a armas los grupos, tienen 5 minutos-dijo goro viendo sus 4 relojes

Mientras los chicos armaban los dos grupos, los 5 chicos traviesos aprovecharon para escaparse a la sala de audiovisuales

-eso fue muy fácil-dijo kitana

-si…, oigan traje scary movie 5, ¿quieren verla? :D

-siiiiiiiii- dijeron jade, kung y kitana

-pero yo quiero ver la isla de aventuras de hello kitty-dijo baraka mostrándoles a los chicos la película de hello kitty

-¡confórmate con que te dejamos venir, ahora siéntate y cállate!-exclamo kung lao

-está bien-dijo baraka desilusionado

Mientras tanto en el extremo oeste del campamento, sub-Zero había construido un fuerte de hielo para proteger la bandera de su equipo y estaba acompañado por taven, smoke, noob, saarena, kia y jataaka. De repente, del este surgieron 6 chicos del equipo contrario, scorpion, sektor, reptile, cyrax, striker los cuales corrían hacia el fuerte de hielo lanzando fuego, ácido y granadas

-ya basta, están derritiendo mi obra de arte dijo sub-Zero mientras congelaba el piso

Al congelarse el piso todos resbalaron y scorpion callo de cabeza en un pequeño agujero en el cual se quedó atorado

-¡sáquenme de aquí!-grito scorpion con su cabeza atrapada en el agujero.

Reptile saco a scorpion del agujero mientras se burlaba de él, al salir scorpion se enfureció y derritió todo el hielo que cubría el piso

-Sub-Zero, estás jugando con fuego y cuando juegas con fuego te quemas-dijo scorpion encendiendo su puño en llamas

Scorpion empezó a correr hacia el fuerte lanzando fuego a diestra y siniestra

-no estoy jugando con fuego-dijo Sub-Zero mientras volvía a congelar el piso-estoy jugando con hielo

Scorpion volvió a resbalar y cayó en un agujero igual al que cayó anteriormente

-¡maldita sea, otravez no!, ¿Quién fue el idiota que cabo tantos agujeros?

Mientras tanto, en la sala de audiovisuales

-*estornudo* creo que alguien está hablando de mi-dijo baraka mientras se limpiaba la nariz

-no seas ridículo cara de murciélago, nadie te quiere ni en una oración-dijo jade con una voz burlona

-jajajajaja-rieron los demás

-al menos no soy una facilona ¬¬-dijo baraka desviando la mirada

-¿¡me dijiste zorra!? Ah, nadie me llama zorra y vive para contarlo-dijo jade moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado sin dejar de mirar a baraka

-lo que tú digas, zorra ¿Por qué no mejor vas a bailar a un prostíbulo?-dijo baraka

-¡ahora si ya sacaste boleto a ciudad dolor, idiota!-dijo jade haciendo sonar sus nudillos

Jade se abalanzó sobre baraka y empezó a darle cachetadas a diestra y siniestra

-tal vez deberíamos separarlos-dijo kitana un poco preocupada

-mmm, después de la película-dijo indiferentemente lui kang

Una película después…

-está bien, ya separémoslos-dijo liu kang parándose de su silla

-¡NO, SUELTENME, AUN NO TERMINO CON EL, SUELTENME!-gritaba jade mientras kung y liu se la llevaban pataleando

-alguien dele un analgésico para calmar los dolores menstruales y que no nos mate a todos-dijo baraka todo lastimado

La escuchar esto, jade se liberó mientras la cubría un aura verde y lanzo una gran patada a la entrepierna de baraka, lo hizo que baraka lanzara un gran grito de dolor que se escuchó por todo el campamento

-¿que fue eso?-dijo goro extrañado

-me parece que fue el grito baraka-exclamo sheeva

-ahora que lo dices no he visto a baraka, kung lao, liu kang, kitana y jade desde que empezó el ejercicio-dijo goro colocando una de sus manos en su cabeza

-¿se habrán escapado?-pregunto sheeva

-oh no, debemos encontrarlos antes de que shao kahn se dé cuenta-dijo goro preocupado

-¿QUE ME DE CUENTA DE QUE?, GORO-dijo shao kahn que estaba atrás de goro

-ahhh, me dio un buen susto jefe, a lo que me refería es que…emmm…espero que se dé cuenta de lo mucho que lo admiramos- balbuceó goro

-bueno tenemos que irnos señor, que tenga un buen día-dijo sheeva mientras salía corriendo junto con goro

-VALLA…QUE RAROS SON LOS SHOKAN-dijo shao kahn mientras veía a goro y sheeva alejarse

Mientras tanto en la sala de audiovisuales, baraka seguía en el piso quejándose del dolor que le había producido jade

-ahhh, esto duele más que cuando me golpeé el pie con la pala mientras intentaba encontrar el tesoro escondido bajo el campamento-dijo baraka mientras sostenía sus genitales

-¿ahora de que estas hablando baraka?-pregunto kung lao

-Del tesoro que escondió shao kahn bajo el campamento-dijo baraka aun en el suelo

-Shao kahn no escondió ningún tesoro bajo el campamento-dijo kitana

-claro que si, bo rai cho me lo dijo-dijo baraka recordando

FLASHBACK

-¿oye bo rai cho, tu sabes donde hay un tesoro? Quiero ser un gran pirata :D- dijo el ingenuo de baraka

-sí, sí, aquí en el campamento-dijo bo rai cho con su celular en su oído

-¿enserio? ¿Y sabes dónde está?-dijo baraka con mucho entusiasmo

-si, bajo tierra-dijo bo rai cho con su celular en su oído

-genial, iré a buscarlo ahora mismo, por cierto, ¿no sabes quién fue el que lo enterró?

-shao kahn- dijo bo rai cho con su celular en su oído

-Me lo suponía, bueno gracias por todo bo rai cho, adiós- dijo baraka saliendo de la cafetería

-ok, ok vale, adiós-dijo bo rai cho colgando el teléfono-bueno ya termine de hablar por teléfono, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte baraka?...¿baraka?

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-Y eso fue lo que paso, estuve cavando agujeros toda la noche-dijo baraka levantándose del suelo

-no seas tonto baraka no hay ningún…

¡SLAM!

De repente sheeva y goro entraron de un portazo a la sala de audiovisuales

-USTEDES, ¿COMO SE ATREVEN A ESCAPARSE? –dijo sheeva muy molesto

-atreviéndonos-dijo liu kang con rebeldía

-esta es nuestra oportunidad para enmendar nuestros errores con el señor kahn y no permitiremos que unos niños bobos lo ruinen-dijo goro con la cara roja

-¿no querrás decir "arruinen"?-corrigió kung lao

-¡eso dije!-dijo goro muy enojado

-no, arruinen empieza con "a"-dijo kitana cruzando los brazos

-¡dije riunen!-grito goro

-vete, antes de que "ruine" tu cara-dijo jade con voz amenazante

-¿quieren que estoy se ponga feo verdad?-dijo sheeva con sus brazos en su cintura

-se puso feo cuando entraron aquí-dijo kung lao

-¡se acabó!, los dejaremos en las catacumbas del campamento hasta que sepamos que castigo les pondremos.

-noooooooooo-gritaron liu kang, kitana y jade

-no sabía que el campamento tuviera catacumbas-dijo kung lao

-que son catacumbas-dijo el ignorante de baraka

Así como fue dicho, los chicos fueron encerrados en las catacumbas por 5 horas, hasta que al fin decidieron sacarles y darles la sentencia merecida

-bueno, a causa de su desobediencia, se les castigara con tres días acampando en la isla embrujada, empaquen lo necesario, partirán en la mañana-dijo goro aun un poco molesto

-no puedo ir a esa isla, estas botas de tacón no son para acampar D: -dijo jade presumiendo sus botas

-¿crees que eso es malo? Esa isla está repleta de niebla, por tanta humedad se esponjara mi cabello-dijo kitana acariciando su cabello

-mujeres…-dijo liu kang mirando a kung

-quien las entiende…-complemento kung lao

Esa noche…visiones extrañas invadían los sueños de ermac, vio a kitana, jade, baraka, kung y liu desaparecer en un destello de luz junto con el pequeño barco en el que navegaban, llego otra visión donde los 5 anteriores divirtiéndose como nunca en lugar completamente extraño y por ultimo llego una visión donde estaban los 5 mencionados anteriormente atados a una cuerda, se distinguían 3 extrañas siluetas, por su tamaño se notaba que eran niños, el de en medio era musculoso y usaba mallas el de la derecha era una chica de cabello largo, tiara y un par de brazaletes plateados en sus muñecas y por último la figura de la izquierda era un tipo de traje rojo y botas amarillas, de repente ermac escucho unas voces gritando algo…

-ermac…ermac…¡ermac despierta!

Ermac despertó de su sueño y vio a sus compañeros de cabaña flotando en el aire junto con otras cosas de la cabaña

-ermac, gracias a dios que despertaste-dijeron todos aliviados

Ermac bajo a sus compañeros, se disculpó con ellos e intento volver a dormir, pero en su mente aún permanecían esas siluetas…

Bueno aquí termina la primera parte, espero les haya gustado y si no les gusto… bueno, iré a colgarme a un árbol :'(

Saludos sub-zero318


End file.
